Vícios e Virtudes
by Mony MWPP
Summary: Ela pensa que o conhece, ele pensa que já tentou de tudo. Mas não há como sairem disso, já está neles, é como um vício... ou uma virtude. Ah.. tem spoiler do livro 6...
1. Liberdade Black

N.A Bom, tá aí, é meio cutinhu mas eh soh pra começar, qlqr coisa eu edito e jogo o segundo no primeiro capitulo... eu vo tenta fazer uma fic mais seria, pq eu to querendu mudar o estilo, ah, eles vaum começar com 16 anos, ai eu vo evoluindo a partir daí... espero q gostem, e comentem dando sugestões ou soh pra dizer q tá uma droga...bjos

hr 

** center b Liberdade Black /b /center **

A tempestade castigava todo e qualquer ser que se atrevia estar lá fora. A noite estava tão escura que não se podia enxergar nada, a não ser quando um relâmpago cortava o céu e, por alguns segundos, revelava os segredos que ela trazia.

James estava bastante entediado, observando os raios. Gostava de chuva e tempestades, realmente gostava, o que era estranho, já que a maioria das pessoas não gostava, mas James Potter era diferente. O fato era que ele não tinha feito nada durante toda aquela semana e isso o matava de tédio. Sinceramente, tinha horas que ele preferiria estar em Hogwarts ao invés de estar em casa, com os pais. Agora é um bom exemplo disso. Sua mãe estava bordando sabe-se lá para quem aquela toalha, e percebia-se que ela estava longe. Ela adorava bordar do jeito trouxa e sempre que terminava algum trabalho dava para alguém. Às vezes ela nem conhecia o sujeito..., sem contar que foi assim que Dhili tinha sido libertado, e conseqüentemente quase morreu de desgosto. Só se acalmou quando o Sr. Potter prometeu-lhe que não o mandaria embora de casa.

Seu pai era assim, sempre tinha uma solução simples e prática para tudo. Ele estava tomando chá e lendo o profeta diário, enquanto resmungava sobre o ministério e a economia. Estava concentrado demais para perceber que o céu parecia estar caindo lá fora.

James suspirou. Até quando iria durar esse tédio? Neste momento um raio cruzou o céu e iluminou os jardins dos Potter. Um vulto que parecia um pouco maior do que ele estava subindo as escadas que davam para a varanda. Estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade porque parecia estar arrastando um malão enquanto tentava, em vão, se proteger da chuva.

Imediatamente, James se levantou e foi ate a porta da frente. Abriu-a devagar, e o que viu foi uma surpresa muito animadora.

"Oi!" disse Sirius, sentando em cima do malão e levantando a cabeça para confirmar quem havia aparecido. "Péssima hora, não é?" indicou a chuva.

"O que? Vai me dizer que preferia um céu estrelado e uma lua bem cheia!" exclamou sorrindo. Sirius sorriu um pouco, mas voltou a ficar sério. Havia algum problema. Sirius nunca vinha sem avisar, principalmente com toda a chuva do mundo caindo em Godric's Hollow.

James sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Ficaram em silêncio um pouco, olhando a chuva. James queria entrar, lá dentro estava muito mais confortável e quente, sem mencionar que estava seco, totalmente diferente do estado de Sirius. Mas algo neste indicava que realmente a coisa era séria. "Que corte é esse ai, Pads?", perguntou sério depois de ver o corte no lado direito do rosto do amigo.

"Bah, só um arranhão... o tempo 'ta feio hoje, né..." James o olhou de esguelha. Com certeza Sirius não estava ali para falar do tempo. "Quer dizer, não chove assim faz tempo... deve ser chuva de verão..."

"Que corte é esse, Sirius?", repetiu mais firme. Era um daqueles momentos em que ele parecia mais maduro e parecido com seu pai. E Sirius sempre o respeitava quando ele falava assim.

"Foi um pequeno desentendimento com o meu querido pai..." sorriu ironicamente, tirando os cabelos molhados dos olhos.

James levantou a sobrancelha. "Desentendimento" e "pequeno" não é a melhor maneira de se descrever as verdadeiras guerras que se instalavam na casa dos Black. Um raio iluminou-os por um instante e foi seguido por um trovão. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. "O que aconteceu?", perguntou sério.

Outro raio e outro trovão, que veio mais forte e fez tremer todo o piso. "Eu fugi de casa." outro trovão. "Eu ainda não acredito no que ele me disse... não, acredito sim, mas ainda não aceito... Quem é ele pra dizer que eu... e ela... juro, cara... aquela lá é o demo... e, por Deus, à vontade que eu tinha era de pegar aquele merdica do Régulus e..." gesticulou algo como se estivesse estrangulando alguém. Estava com a respiração rápida, e foi falando tudo que por muito tempo estava agarrado. Agradecia por James deixa-lo falar e por só ouvir. Foi se acalmando e se calou.

James ficou pensando no que falar. Ele não sabia o que Sirius estava sentindo, nunca tinha passado por isso. As brigas da sua família eram por besteiras, coisas que passavam logo... "Você devia ter feito isso há tempos, cara... agüentou demais." Era verdade, se fosse ele, talvez já teria se mandado há muito tempo.

"Valeu o apoio, cara. E já que é assim, pode me emprestar uns nuques? 'Tô sem grana pra pagar uma hospedagem no Caldeirão Furado."

"Caldeirão? Que mané Caldeirão, Pads! Pirou! Você vai ficar aqui. Me ajuda com seu malão" disse James indignado. Levantou-se e foi para a porta abrindo-a. "Caldeirão..." resmungou.

"Não, cara, sério. Eu não vou abusar da sua família, eles já fazem demais me acolhendo quando venho." Disse sem se mexer.

James levantou uma parte do malão obrigando Sirius a se levantar. "Que tipo de amigo você pensa que eu sou, Padfoot. Cara você é praticamente meu irmão... Agora, anda logo porque eu não 'tô a fim de ficar aqui pra sempre".

hr 

O sol já ia alto quando os dois acordaram, graças a Sra. Potter, que entrou no quarto fazendo barulho, temendo que os dois tivessem morrido.

"Mãe, pelo amor de Deus, apaga a luz..." resmungou James muito sonolento.

"Só se eu for Deus mesmo, querido, já que a 'luz' é o sol", respondeu a Sra. Potter, já tentando dar um jeito na bagunça do quarto. "Venham almoçar!" e saiu, desistindo.

"Pads... 'ta vivo?" perguntou James, girando para o lado para olhar o amigo que estava sobre o colchão no chão. Este apenas resmungou alguma coisa que James não entendeu. "Olha, não sei você, mas eu to morto de fome". Dizendo isso, levantou-se e rumou para o banheiro. Quando voltou encontrou Sirius do mesmo jeito que o deixou. "Cara, não vai dizer que morreu mesmo?"

"Bem que eu gostaria... eu tô todo moído" disse, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

"Foi mals, mas é que foi de improviso, hoje a gente arruma uma cama para você. Se bem que com tantos quartos que existe nessa 'casa' você pode até escolher um". Disse, James coçando a nuca.

"Nada não, Prongs. Estou moído é por causa de ontem..." parou de falar. Nem parecia que tudo tinha ocorrido ontem, que fora ontem que sua vida tinha mudado... para melhor, com certeza.

"Ta... esquece ontem, falo. Você mora aqui agora. E isso quer dizer que não pode burlar o café da manhã e ainda chegar atrasado para o almoço... Anda levanta, e vai dar um jeito nessa cara amarrotada." Disse, se esticando na própria cama. "Eu espero".

Sirius tinha esquecido de como era na casa dos Potter. Eles tinham a mania de sentarem todos à mesa para comerem todos juntos. União, pelo que já tinha visto. Era porque o Sr. Potter trabalhava bastante, e durante o dia, essa era a única maneira de conversarem mesmo.

Quando saiu do banheiro, deu de cara com James cochilando. Pegou um travesseiro e tacou encima dele, fazendo o amigo dar um pulo. "Acorda, mané, não vai querer que eu chegue atrasado para o almoço..." disse, caçoando.

"Ah é, claro que não. Se for por minha causa..." disse, também caçoando.

hr 

"Vai ao aniversário da Sarah?" Perguntou James a Sirius durante o almoço.

Este deu de ombros. "Que Sarah?"

"Onde é que você vive em Pads, porque certamente não é nesse mundo... Que Sarah, ora francamente...", disse. Qual é! Quando ele queria conseguia ser a pessoa mais alienada do mundo, e depois ficava falando do Moony.

"Vai ficar resmungando ou vai me responder?"

"Não é a filha do Belmond?" Intrometeu-se o Sr. Potter. "Ele pediu para deixar o trabalho mais cedo, por conta dessa festa, e tudo mais".

"É essa mesmo", respondeu James. "Aquela que faz cinco anos que estuda com a gente e é colega de casa".

"Ah... essa Sarah...", disse Sirius meio vago.

"É, essa que você não faz a mínima idéia de quem seja". Respondeu James impaciente.

"No momento eu não me recordo". Disse Sirius polido. O que fez a Sra. Potter dar risadinhas.

"Que, Pads. Aquela quietinha, que vive grudada na Evans", explicou James, "que mal fala com alguém. Aquela que a gente fica maiando que nem conhece a voz, e tals..."

"Vocês ficam zombando dela porque ela não pode fala?" Disse a Sra. Potter em tom reprovativo. "James Potter não foi essa a educação que lhe demos".

James bufou. Sermão, outro. Tudo bem que é pura falta de moral ficar maiando os outros, mas não tem uma pessoa neste mundo todo que nunca tenha feito. Mas a verdade é que realmente nesse cinco anos de convivência com a garota, nunca a ouviu realmente falar.

"... ela é só uma pessoa tímida, como você também deveria ser, pelo menos um pouco...", continuou a Sra. Potter.

"Ela pode até ser tímida", interrompeu a mãe, "também era de se esperar, devido à convivência com a senhorita personalidade forte, benfeitora dos fracos e bizarros seres oprimidos..."

"De quem você está falando?", perguntou a Sra. Potter meio perdida.

"Da Evans", esclareceu Sirius.

"Evans?", perguntou o Sr. e a Sra. Potter em uníssono.

"É, Lily Evans. O Prongs tem uma queda por ela, mas sempre recebe um fora. O último foi gigantesco, então ele..."

"Valeu Pads..."

"Acho que estou gostando dela", disse o Sr. Potter com um sorriso maroto.

"Pai...".

hr 


	2. Festa simpática

**Festa simpática**

"Vê se pelo menos reconhece a aniversariante, Pads...", disse James, sorrindo. Resolveram ir a festa, não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

A Sra. Potter tinha ficado toda empolgada, e fez um chapéu de tricô azul-claro e luvas pretas com flores vermelhas no pulso, para que James e Sirius os entregassem, respectivamente. Houve uma pequena discussão onde Sirius sempre repetia que não gostava de ser penetra. E James sempre dizia que eles não eram penetras. "A Alex disse que era pra gente vir, porque a Belmond não tinha muitos amigos, sabe, por ser tímida e blá..." E Siruis respondia que não gostava de ser usado para encher festa.

No final, acabaram indo, já que Remus escreveu, dizendo que os esperaria perto da casa da garota. "É, mas ele foi convidado", resmungou Sirius. "Porque ele é amigo dela", retrucou James.

Vieram no Noitibus Andante, já que a casa de Sarah era em Londres. Tiveram que parar em um lugar discreto, porque ela morava em um bairro trouxa. A mãe dela é uma trouxa.

Remus os esperava na esquina, o que foi uma sorte, já que eles só pararam para pensar aonde era exatamente a casa, quando desceram do noitibus.

"Como vai Moony, passou bem o final de semana?" Essa pergunta era de duplo sentido. No final de semana havia sido lua cheia, o que explica a face pálida e o corpo mais magro de Remus.

"Difícil, depois que se acostuma com amigos... vocês sabem, que têm um lado animal...", disse, dando um sorriso maroto. "E Sirius, como foi a semana de liberdade?"

"Eu sou hoje a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!", disse abrindo bem os braços e respirando fundo.

"O que é um perigoso para as pessoas normais", disse James, no que os outros dois riram.

"Cadê o Pedrin, não vai vir?", perguntou Sirius, enquanto Remus os levava até a casa.

"Sabe como ele é, começou a dar desculpas e pá, então deixei pra lá", disse Remus, despreocupadamente.

Pararam em frente à porta de uma modesta, mas bonita casa. Era branca com tijolinhos vermelhos na parede ao lado. Remus apertou um botão, e logo depois do barulho que este fez, a porta se abriu.

"Oi! Entrem, entrem!", disse uma mulher muito simpática, conduzindo-os calorosamente até a sala, que pareceu bastante aconchegante. Lá estavam Frank Longbottom conversando animadamente com, o que James supôs ser, o pai de Sarah. Também havia alguns parentes da família, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, mas não muitos.

O Sr. Belmond ficou muito empolgado de ver James, e começou a contar histórias de juventude, ou mesmo do trabalho, que envolvia o pai dele. James alimentava a conversa enquanto Sirius conversava com Frank e Remus.

A Sra. Belmond, que tinha atendido a porta, estava subindo as escadas para chamar as garotas, como ela disse.

"Meninas", deu uma batida na porta fechada.

A porta se abriu e apresentou um quarto extremamente bagunçado. Era obvio que elas estavam se arrumando e pareciam estar prontas, e Sarah inclusive. Sua mãe a olhou surpresa. "Está linda, filha." Sarah corou violentamente. Ela tinha um cabelo preto brilhante e olhos bem azuis, mas a pele era bem branca, o que realçava a vermelhidão.

"Ela foi bastante relutante, senhora, mas acabamos por convence-la a se arrumar." Disse uma garota ao lado dela, de cabelos vermelhos por sobre os ombros e olhos extremamente verdes. "Ela não queria ficar muito aparecida."

"Mas é o aniversario dela, né Lily. De um jeito ou de outro alguém teria que nota-la." Falou Alex, com o seu jeito franco. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho-escuro com mechas claras, olhos levemente esverdeados.

"Alex, isso é coisa que se diga." Disse Alice, loira e de olhos azuis, muito gentil.

A Sra. Belmond apenas sorriu, e disse-lhes para não demorarem que os convidados haviam chegado. E depois desceu.

"Eu não vou assim." Disse Sarah, muito vermelha.

"Olha, se você não se acalmar vai parecer que está manchada", disse Lily. "Você está perfeita. Não precisa ficar nervosa."

"Não ficaria nervosa se a Alex não tivesse dito para ele vir."

"Disse mesmo. Ah, sempre é só nós, tava passando da hora de mudar."

"Eu não vejo porque tanto nervosismo por causa do... ah deixa pra lá", disse Lily, depois de receber olhares impacientes, incrédulos e aterrorizados delas.

James já parecia íntimo do Sr. e da Sra. Belmond. A toda hora eles lhe oferecia coisas, e com Sirius não parecia diferente. Remus já parecia ser de casa, ele vinha sempre aos aniversários, o que deixou Sirius revoltado dele guardar isso deles. "Não achei que fosse relevante para você, Padfoot, mas da próxima vez eu te aviso." Disse Remus zombando. Isso fez James e Frank rirem muito e Sirius fechar a cara.

A pequena discussão só acabou quando as garotas desceram. Isso ocasionou a James passar a mão no cabelo involuntariamente quando avistou Lily. Esta revirou os olhos assim que o notou. Sirius estava tentando achar a aniversariante, ele viu uma menina que ele não se lembrava quem era, supôs que devia ser ela. Mas como foi que ele não a havia notado. Quer dizer, James disse que ela vivia grudada na Evans. Então era para ele ter uma idéia, já que ela era bem bonitinha, parecendo uma boneca de porcelana. Ela olhou para ele, mas logo em seguida desviou o olhar, corando muito.

"Feliz aniversário, Sarah!", disse Remus abraçando-a e entregando um embrulho. "Espero que goste, é a ultima edição."

"Obrigada, Remus!" Disse Sarah sorrindo, mas falando bem baixo, tanto que Sirius mal pode ouvir.

"Felicidades, Belmond!", disse James estendendo o presente. "Obrigado pelo convite."

Sirius aproveitou a deixa e também ofereceu o seu presente, sorrindo. Ela murmurou alguma coisa que realmente não deu para entender, ficando um silêncio incômodo, cada um olhando para o outro.

"Por que não vamos para o quintal?", surgiu a idéia, que todos aprovaram. Mesmo porque conversar com adultos, principalmente pais, pode até ser legal, mas depois de um tempo fica constrangedor.

No quintal havia mesinhas com cadeiras brancas, tornando o ambiente bastante simpático. A grama bem verde apesar de ser verão. A Sra. Belmond veio logo em seguida, trazendo salgados e refrigerantes. "Tenho certeza que aqui ninguém bebe.", disse sorrindo, e recebeu alguns sorrisos amarelos dos meninos e céticos das meninas.

Quando ela se afastou, aquele mesmo silêncio incômodo voltou. James olhava para cada um, e depois para Lily. Esta evitava veementemente de o olhar. Sirius tentava não transparecer que encarava Sarah, com o olhar curioso, o que deixava a garota extremamente sem graça. Só parou quando recebeu uma cotovelada bem dolorida na costela dada por Remus que o olhou aborrecido.

"O que?", perguntou, fingindo não entender a atitude do amigo.

"Nada.", disse Remus, revirando os olhos.

Depois de um longo silêncio...

"Então...", começou Lily, "como foram as férias?" Na verdade ela não perguntou para ninguém em especial só queria quebrar aquela barreira de constrangimento.

"Normal", ouviu alguns resmungando.

"A minha mãe ta numa pressão total.", disse Frank, querendo segurar a conversa.

"Por que?", quis saber Alice.

Ele olhou bem para ela, fazendo-a corar. "Você não conhece minha mãe?"

"Deveria?", retrucou Alice sem entender.

"Bom, eu cometi o erro de dizer a ela que queria ser auror, sabe. Ela ficou toda empolgada, que agora 'ta me pressionando, dizendo que por pouquíssimo eu não conseguia. Eu tirei um 'Aceitável' em Herbologia, mas depois tirei 'Ótimo' em Poções, o que a acalmou muito. Pelo menos o Sr. Slughorn ficará satisfeito...".

"Acredito que o professor Slughorn aceita até um 'Aceitável'. Ele é bastante tolerante", disse Lily.

"Tolerante com quem faz parte do clubinho particular dele.", resmungou James.

"O Clube do Slug", caçoou Siruis, fazendo James rir.

"A inveja é algo muito prejudicial", respondeu Lily séria, fazendo Sirius e James rirem ainda mais.

"Fala sério, esse clube só serve para ele tirar vantagem mais tarde", disse James. "Se você não for uma celebridade no futuro ele nem vai sequer lembrar que você existiu."

"Ele é um aproveitador", disse Sirius. "Tira vantagens dos alunos que teve. Fica falando do jogador fulando-de-tal, que joga no time não-sei-da-onde, que fez parte do clube e o quanto eles são íntimos..."

"A maioria do pessoal desse Clube aí é filho ou parente de alguém que era do mesmo clube no passado", continuou James.

"Então porque você não está?" Perguntou Alex. "O seu pai é um grande auror, deveria..."

"O meu pai não gosta de fazer poções." Disse James parecendo divertido.

"Ele sempre nos diz: 'Pra que fazer poções, se a gente pode comprar tudo no beco?' O que eu concordo plenamente." Disse Sirius rindo. Só não riu quem fazia parte do Clube. Até mesmo Remus não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Mas tem poções que não encontramos em qualquer lojinha...", retrucou Lily.

"E é por isso que temos amigos tão bons em poções que podem quebrar esse galho para nós." Disse James, fazendo agora todos rirem.

"Quem te escuta James, pensa que você não tem a mínima idéia em poções." Disse Frank.

"Só não tenho paciência daquele negócio de mexe três vezes pra cá, e depois pra lá, e adiciona isso , e corta aquilo...", disse, fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão. "Prefiro mais Transfiguração e Feitiços".

"Então o que vai ser?", perguntou Alice. "Pesei que quisesse ser auror também".

"Eu vou ser auror.", disse com veemência. "Eu tirei 'Ótimo' em Poções, o que foi uma surpresa pra falar a verdade. Mas o examinador era gente boa."

"Mas o que é isso?", zombou Remus. "Você está bem Prongs ou é só um traço de modéstia que eu vejo?"

"Já vai passar, Moony?", disse James, fazendo todos rirem.

Continuaram conversando até tarde, sempre renovando comentários. A festa não foi uma perda total, pelo menos, não houve brigas, apenas discussões entre James e Lily como era de se esperar, mas logo alguém vinha e mudava o rumo da conversa. Bem tarde eles se despediram uns dos outros, incrivelmente satisfeitos.

"Ele está diferente, né?", comentou Alice.

"Quem?", disse Alex.

"O James. Sei lá. Parece que depois da briga que ele e a Lily tiveram ano passado, ele mudou um pouco."

"O Potter?", disse Lily, cética. "Pois eu duvido".

**N.A.-** Aí, que felicidade...minha primeira fic, e vcs estaum sendo taum gentis...ai ai...

Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos...

**Bela Malfoy:** Obrigada por comentar, e fico feliz que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo... espero que tenha gostado do segundo tbm..

**Lana Evans Potter: **o Segundo está ai.. espero que tenha gostado.. obrigada pelo coments...

**Lynn Blake: **Valeu mesmo pelo toque… eu estou tentando fazer uma fic o mais fiel possível... com a relação entre os marotos, sabe.. apesar de gênios, são garotos comuns(que adoram maiar uns aos outros), com preocupações comuns... e muito obrigada...

**Bia Black: **o Sr. Potter eh muito genti fina... hehe. Valeu o coments... e o James eh lindooo, pena que jah tem dona...  Obrigada.

_Genti continua comentando e dando sugestões... eu sou meio enrolada então não briguem se o próximo demorar um pouquinhu... vcs saum muito fofas.. ah e se quiser fazer propaganda da fic de vcs, estejam a vontade. _


	3. Tudo vai mudar

**Tudo vai mudar**

Dia ensolarado dava novo ânimo aos estudantes, principalmente se eles estivessem voltando para a escola de magia que tanto gostavam. Mas o clima não estava tão agradável em uma certa cabine.

"Deixa ele pra lá, Pads. Qual é...", disse James. O amigo não estava muito bem depois do encontro com o seu irmão. Sem contar que o idiota do Snape também estava e ficou sabendo do que tinha acontecido no verão, sobre o Sirius sair de casa."Desde quando você liga para o que ele pensa? Todo mundo aqui sabe que ele é um idiota... e quer saber, ele ia acabar sabendo de um jeito ou de outro".

"É, mas agora ele tem uma vantagem que antes não tinha", retrucou Sirius. Seus olhos estavam muito escuros.

"Isso mais parece uma guerra entre vocês", Remus revirou os olhos. "E quer saber, foi uma decisão sua não é?", e recebeu uma afirmativa, "e você está satisfeito assim, não é?", e recebeu outra afirmativa. "Então porque você está ligando para isso".

"Aquele Ranhoso idiota me chamou de rejeitado, quem é ele para me chamar assim?", disse Sirius, apontando para a porta. Agora havia um brilho diferente nos olhos, um brilho que não era muito comum ser visto. Era fúria estampada neles, o que assustou os amigos. Sirius Black não era de demonstrar sentimentos intensos, principalmente sobre inimigos. "Ele que não é ninguém, ele que vive para artes das trevas, que é a pessoa mais esquisita que eu já vi, ele que é o rejeitado, ele que é...".

"Calma aí, Sirius", interrompeu James. "Olha pra quem você está dando importância. Você sabe que ele quer ser a gente, é pura inveja. Então, fica aí querendo achar nossas falhas pra tentar se convencer que não quer ser como nós".

"Pode até ser, mas eu não vou deixar só por isso. Ele vai se arrepender do dia em que mexeu comigo", disse Sirius, com pura raiva.

"O que você vai fazer?", disse Remus receoso. "Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira".

Sirius se levantou depressa, e começou a procurar algo no malão.

"O que você vai fazer?", perguntou Remus preocupado, se levantando junto com James.

Sirius já estava saindo porta afora quando James o conteve. "Sai fora Prongs...".

"O que você vai fazer Sirius?", ficou esperando uma resposta que não veio. "Olha Pads, eu também não gostei do que ele te chamou, 'tá legal. Ele não tem moral nenhuma para isso, e você tem toda a razão de ficar nervoso. Mas você não é rejeitado. Sirius Black é quem rejeita, 'tá lembrado", disse, fazendo o amigo soltar um suspiro cansado. "E você não está sozinho nessa, cara. Eu vou te ajudar, a gente prepara alguma coisa para ele, longe de todo mundo, só entre nós, falô?".

"Falô", disse Sirius mais calmo, e teve a intenção de sair novamente. James tentou barrá-lo. "Sai da minha frente, Prongs. Ou você quer ir comigo ao banheiro para me ver trocar de roupa?".

James riu para quebrar a tensão e o deixou passar. Quando Sirius já tinha saído, Remus perguntou:

"Ele vai ao banheiro?".

"Vai", disse James com firmeza. "Ele não faria besteira sem mim."

Remus sorriu um pouco, mas voltou a ficar sério. "Vamos ter que ficar de olho", suspirou. "Sirius está bastante nervoso. Isso não é normal para ele, só quando alguém ultrapassa os limites".

"E ultrapassou, Remus", disse James, olhando para a janela. "Snape não sabe com quem está lidando".

"Eu não tiro a razão de Sirius em ficar chateado, James", disse olhando para o amigo, no que este também o olhou. "Mas tudo isso é de muito cedo, essa desavença. Então não posso julgar o Snape também, já que vocês também não foram santos com ele".

"É, acho que você tem razão...", disse James, voltando a olhar para a janela.

"Então vai deixa-lo em paz?", perguntou Remus esperançoso. Pôde ver um sorriso surgir na face do amigo.

"De jeito nenhum...", e olhou para Remus, que estava meio contrariado. "Mas não se preocupe, seremos mais discretos agora".

Quando Sirius voltou era como se nada tivesse acontecido e a viagem foi bem tranqüila. Peter apareceu sem mais nem menos, com muitos doces. Ele provavelmente tinha corrido atrás do carrinho o tempo todo. Mas Remus não deixou de se preocupar com Sirius, principalmente porque este não aparentava mais aborrecimento, e isso sim era perigoso. Sirius estava aguardando, esperando, e o que viria não seria bom, tinha certeza.

Percebeu que James o estava olhando. Ele estava pensando o mesmo. Sim, foi por isso que ele tentou acalmar Sirius dizendo que iam se vingar, ainda que em sigilo. Talvez ele se dê por satisfeito. Pelo menos James estava um pouco mais maduro para encarar isso.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Primeiro dia de aula no sexto ano?", resmungou James. "É claro que estou ansioso, não notou pela minha cara de animação, Moony?". Respondeu a provocação de Remus, de que ele parecia bastante ansioso para a aula, com a cabeça deitada, entre os braços, na mesa.

O salão principal estava lotado para o primeiro dia de aula, mas ao contrário de James, os outros alunos estavam muito mais animados. Era um maravilhoso dia, ensolarado, e céu azul, o que deixava James ainda mais chateado.

"Mas é claro, porque com este dia perfeito nós estaremos encarcerados numa sala de aula fria e monótona ao invés de aproveitar a vida lá no lago".

"Quanto drama!", disse Sirius, que estava sentado folgadamente na cadeira, com um dos braços jogados para trás do encosto. Ele estava observando o salão, mas não notava as insistentes tentativas de várias garotas de lhe chamar a atenção, ou pelo menos fingia que não notava. "Você só assiste aula se você quiser", e olhou para James, com um sorriso bem maroto, no que o outro retribuiu.

"Ah, para...", disse Remus chateado. "Pelo menos esperem até o segundo dia para matarem uma aula".

"Quem vai matar aula aqui?", disse uma voz firme e autoritária.

"Professora McGonagall!", os três sobressaltaram-se.

"Há quanto tempo...", disfarçou James. "Sentiu nossa falta? Ah pode falar sentiu, sim".

"Oh, mas é claro Sr. Potter, não sei o que seria da escola sem vocês", disse sem emoção. "Talvez ficasse inteira, para variar", terminou, fazendo os três rirem, e também aqueles que estavam prestando atenção na conversa.

"A senhora não sabe a falta que nos faz, professora", continuou Sirius. "Eu sou seu fã".

"Se é tanto o meu fã, posso aguarda-lo na minha aula hoje, não Sr. Black?", disse autoritariamente.

"Mas é claro", os planos de cabular aula indo para o ralo.

"Ótimo. Suponho que os três tenham passado com louvor em Transfiguração... vão cursa-la?", disse olhando os papéis dos N.O.M.s que os três haviam-na entregado. "O que vai ser Sr. Potter?".

"Vou ficar com Transfiguração, claro, porque eu não poderia viver longe da senhora", e picou para os amigos. Eles adoravam fazer isso com a profa. McGonagall. Era verdade que ela tinha umas tiradas maneiras, e era engraçado ouvi-las.

"É claro, Sr. Potter. Fico lisonjeada", disse fazendo-o sorrir. Ela não ficara nada, e ele sabia disso. Antes ela se irritava muito com esse tipo de brincadeira, mas depois acostumou. "E mais o que...?".

"Ahn... Poções, Herbologia, apesar de não gostar muito, mas é preciso... ah, Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Sim, então quer mesmo ser um Auror...".

"Pretendo...".

"E o senhor, Sr. Black?", disse, virando-se para Sirius.

"Idem", disse, simplesmente.

"Sr. Lupin?", disse anotando o de Sirius.

"O meu? Bom, eu não tenho certeza do que vou fazer ainda, mas vou cursar todas que me for possível", disse Remus, entregando as notas do N.O.M.s.

"Todas?", perguntou os outros dois em uníssono. "E você vai ter tempo?".

"Tempo de que?".

"De viver".

Remus sorriu. "Por um acaso a minha agenda não é tão cheia quando a de vocês".

"Por um acaso, você ainda não descobriu os prazeres da vida", disse Sirius rindo.

"Aqui está, Sr. Lupin", disse a professora entregando o horário. "E este é o de vocês", disse a James e Sirius.

"Onde está o Sr. Pettigrew?", perguntou olhando ao redor.

"Ahn...", disse James. Agora que tinha dado falta do Peter. "É mesmo, cadê o Pet?".

"Aqui, Professora, espera", gritou Peter, que veio correndo ao longo do salão, no que todo mundo olhou. Só que o que veio depois iria deixar marcas, hilárias...

Emelinda Vance havia acabado de se levantar e Peter trombou nela, que vez o suco que ela segurava voar e derramar na Alex Stanford que levantou com pura raiva já gritando e quando viu que Peter ainda estava correndo e não parou para, no mínimo, pedir desculpas, enfeitiçou os pé dele que pararam e ele caiu deslizando até a cadeira onde Sirius estava sentado. Este olhou para baixo, o salão estava num silêncio total. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que todo mundo parecia querer assimilar o ocorrido. De repente ouve uma explosão de risos, e Peter foi diminuindo de vergonha.

Sirius abaixou e ajudo-o a se levantar, mas mal conseguia de tanto que ria. Pegou o papel das mãos de Peter e entrego-o a professora, que estava com uma cara esquisita, tentando também não rir.

"Se machucou, Pettigrew?" Perguntou, tentando manter a voz séria. Murmurou algumas palavras com a varinha apontada para os pés dele, e desfez o feitiço de Alex.

Peter não conseguiu dizer nada, sentou na cadeira mais próxima e afundou nela. Depois de um tempo, quando a professora já tinha lhe entregado o horário e ido embora, e as coisas estavam mais calmas, quando poucas pessoas ainda olhavam e soltavam risinhos, ele pegou uma torrada para comer.

"Calma Peter, também não é o fim do mundo", consolou Remus.

"É... amanhã esse povo já esqueceu", disse James.

"Mas hoje você vai ter que se desculpar", lembrou Sirius.

"Me desculpar... com quem?", perguntou Peter sem entender.

"Com a Stanford".

"Nããããão. Por favor, eu... eu não posso nem chegar perto dela", disse Peter com a voz tremida. "Olhem pra ela, ela vai me matar".

Os outros três olharam na direção da garota. Esta estava muito vermelha, falava e gesticulava com muita intensidade, apontando para o lado deles. James passou a mão nos cabelos, e Sirius empurrou a cadeira, em que sentava, para trás, apoiando-se somente nas duas penas traseiras. Remus apenas olhou e sorriu, pegando um livro para se distrair. Alex não iria aceitar desculpas tão facilmente.

"Então morra com dignidade", disse Sirius, olhando para o outro lado.

Peter olhou para cada um deles, indo de Sirius, que estava mais preocupado com o jornal que acabara de pegar emprestado com Frank, a Remus, que parecia muito envolvido com seu livro e a James, que havia retirado os óculos e os estava limpando. Quando viu que Peter o olhava com clemência e implorando, recolocou os óculos e suspirou cansado.

"Tá beleza, mas você fala".

"Agora?", perguntou perplexo ao ver o amigo levantar.

"É melhor, porque assim você fica livre", disse puxando-o pela gola da blusa para que se levantasse e depois lhe dando um empurrão para que começasse a andar.

James ouviu Remus dizendo que era melhor esperar que a Stanford se acalmasse, mas ignorou o comentário. Era melhor ir de uma vez e deixa-la sem graça por estar, provavelmente, falando mal do Peter, e achando, provavelmente, que ele não teria coragem de ir pedir desculpas. E acertou na mosca.

"... aquele baixinho... e ele nem teve a coragem de vir aqu..." James limpou a garganta para que ela notasse que eles estavam ali, ao mesmo tempo, viu Lily cutucar a amiga para que esta parasse de falar. Alex olhou para cima e os viu parados, olhando para ela. Saltou um muxoxo impaciente. "O que foi?", disse.

James sorriu. Aquele sorriso que ele sabia que poderia quebrar qualquer barreira ou defesa que ela havia construído. E funcionou, porque ela pareceu relaxar. Estranhamente o salão havia ficado muito silencioso, parecendo que ninguém queria perder o que quer que fosse.

"Stanford, o Pet quer lhe falar...", disse por fim, quando notou que Peter não iria tomar a iniciativa. Notou que não só o salão inteiro o olhava, como Lily também. Mas ela parecia surpresa, ou curiosa, e ele tentou não olhar para ela ou poderia estragar tudo. Ele sempre estragava tudo quando ela estava perto. Viu que Peter movia os lábios, mas não produzia som algum. Então deu um tapa em suas costas e ele saltou de uma vez:

"Medesculpaporteresbarradonavan...".

"Peraí, eu não estou entendendo nada...", reclamou Alex.

"Nem eu", completou James. "Fala direito com a garota", murmurou, pelo canto da boca, com Peter, que suspirou.

"Me desculpa por ter feito com que sujasse a sua roupa de suco que a Vance estava tomando", recebeu outro cutucão de James. "E eu não guardo ressentimentos por ter enfeitiçado os meus pés, porque eu é que estava errado por ter corrido".

"Não", disse Alex.

"Não o que?", perguntou Peter.

"Eu não desculpo", disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

"Ah, Alex, deixa disso! O garoto já veio aqui na maior boa vontade pedir desculpas e reconhecer o erro", disse Lily impaciente. "Olha Peter, ela desculpa sim, 'tá... é que ela é assim mesmo, meio mal humorada".

Alex a olhou com estupefação e um pouco chateada. "Eu não sou...".

"Nããããão, imagina... só está, faz um tempão, dando patada em todo mundo que fala com você".

"Eu não estou... estou Sarah?", disse olhando para a outra amiga, a qual James nem havia notado a presença para ser sincero. Era aquela garota que ele havia ido a festa de aniversário, mas ela estava diferente aí, estava com o cabelo preso, buscando não aparecer.

"Bom, você está meio nervosa hoje...", disse insegura.

"Ok... se a Sarah que 'tá dizendo...", disse suspirando. "Tá bom Pettigrew, sem ressentimentos".

"Ótimo então que vocês dois se entenderam", interrompeu Sirius, que vinha junto com Remus. "Vamo embora que a McGonagall já está na nossa cola", disse, seguindo em frente, sendo acompanhado por Remus que cumprimentou as garotas, por James que se despediu e por Peter.

"Nossa, essa eu não esperava", disse Alice, que havia escutado toda a conversa em silêncio.

"O que?", perguntou Alex. "Eu aceitando numa boa as desculpas?".

"Não", respondeu rindo. "O Potter vir aqui para fazer o Peter pedir desculpas".

"Até parece", disse Lily. "Provavelmente foi o Remus que disse para o Pettigrew pedir desculpas".

"Na verdade", disse Frank, que estava passando, "Sem querer me intrometer na conversa, mas foi o Sirius que disse para o Peter vir aqui, mas como ele é muito medroso, o James veio dar um empurrãozinho", terminou, continuando o seu caminho, sendo acompanhado pelas meninas que tinham acabado de se levantar. "Não julgue o James tão mal assim, Lily", continuou, vendo que elas estavam com ele. "Tudo o que ele faz, pelo menos em grande parte das confusões em que ele se mete, é pelos amigos". Vendo a cara de desconfiada de Lily, continuou. "Sério, amigo melhor está difícil de encontrar por aí".

"Pode ser um ótimo amigo, mas não é boa pessoa. Fica azarando as pessoas por ai como se fosse o fodão", resmungou, e todos riram. "O que... ´tô mentindo?".

"Não é isso, é que você falou meio engraçado", disse Alice, rindo.

"É, quem fala 'fodão' é a Alex", disse Sarah, ficando vermelha por falar a palavra.

Lily também riu. "É a convivência diária".

E foram rindo até a porta de entrada do salão, que dava acesso ao hall. Quando entraram lá, tiveram que parar de rir. A cena que desenrolava não era engraçada. James estava apontando sua varinha para um Snape já flutuando por um feitiço, que o fazia chocalhar e tremer de tal maneira, que ele já estava verde de enjoado, ou sufocado.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Espero que agora esteja satisfeito, Sirius", disse Peter, aborrecido. "Já pedi desculpas. E olha que ela nem tava querendo aceitar. Ele é uma chata?".

Remus riu. "Deixa ela te ouvir dizer isso", disse, olhando para trás para ver se ela estava olhando, mas ela estava conversando com Frank.

Entraram no hall, rumando para as escadarias. Melhor seria se fossem direto para a sala para que a professora não tivesse desculpas para puni-los. Mas Peter, ainda olhava para trás, e não havia percebido como seus amigos haviam ficado tensos.

"Ela ouviu?", perguntou Peter, preocupado. "Tudo que eu preciso agora é de outra azaração".

"Olha só!", disse Lúcio Malfoy com a voz arrastada. "Não implore roliço, ou pode conseguir o que deseja".

"Ele não estava falando com você, Malfoy", disse James, serrando os punhos. Controle, tinha que se controlar. "Ou será que deu para se meter em conversas alheias".

"Pensamos que isto não era do seu feitio", disse Sirius, com a voz também arrastada. "Isto só é do feitio dos seus... como posso chamá-los...".

"Lacaios?", completou James, olhando para Snape.

"Certamente, vocês estão longe de ser o meu assunto favorito", respondeu Malfoy, se virando para subir as escadas.

"Certamente", disse Sirius, da mesma maneira. "Porem, todos sabem como você consegue delegar missões tão bem".

"O que Severus faz ou deixa de fazer não é problema meu, e muito menos de vocês", disse subindo as escadas.

"Não seria nosso problema se não estivéssemos envolvidos", disse James, dando um passo a frente, mas sendo contido por Remus que o segurou pelo braço.

"Deixa...", murmurou, tentando evitar uma confusão que parecia eminente.

"Deixa você, pobretão", disse Snape, que finalmente se pronunciou. "Não tenho medo do seu amiguinho riquinho e mimado", completou, levando as mão ao bolso onde certamente estava a varinha. James fez o mesmo.

"Não...", murmurou Remus novamente.

"É Potter, bem que dizem que se tem amigos que merece", continuou Snape, rindo sarcasticamente. "Você já esteve mais bem acompanhado. Quero dizer, primeiro um gordo inútil feito esse aí", disse, olhando Peter com um ar de superior. "Depois, este aí que provavelmente não tem nem aonde cair morto, o que não deve demorar, já que sempre acontece de alguém morrer na família dele, ou ficar doente", disse apontando para Remus. "E agora, o grande Sirius Black, que nem mais é um Black, por ter sido rejeitado pela própria família", finalizou, rindo de se acabar, mas de puro deboche.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sirius fez menção de puxar a varinha, assim como Snape e Lúcio, mas James havia sido mais rápido, e quando viram, Snape já estava no alto, tremendo e chocalhando.

"POTTER?", Lily gritou.

Mas ele não estava ouvindo, não conseguia ouvir Remus pedindo que o deixasse, ou o burburinho que se seguiu no salão, depois de Lily ter gritado. Não conseguia ver as pessoas se aproximando, não conseguia nem mesmo sentir nada, além da raiva que aflorava pelo seu corpo, e que estavam refletidos nos seus olhos. Estava tremendo, mas não de medo, era ódio, tanto que sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

"Retire o que disse", falou entre os dentes.

"Não", balbuciou Snape.

"Potter, solte-o", disse Lily, mas ele não a ouviu.

"RETIRE O QUE DISSE".

"NUNCA!".

O hall inteiro estava lotado, mas ninguém se atrevia dizer coisa alguma. Remus já não sabia o que fazer, nunca vira James naquele estado. Olhou para Sirius, mas este parecia estar tão surpreso quanto ele. Os professores tentavam chegar até o centro da confusão, mas não conseguiam. Os alunos não se moviam.

"Potter", disse Lily, desesperada, mas tentando manter-se calma. Snape parecia que estava sufocando lá em cima. Segurou no braço dele que estava erguido segurando firmemente a varinha. "Potter, solte-o, por favor. Ele não vai agüentar".

Foi como um estalo, ele olhou para baixo e viu aqueles olhos verdes-esmeralda lacrimejantes o olhando com súplica. Estranhou. Fechou os olhos por segundos e novamente os abriu, abaixando a varinha. Snape caiu de costas e urrou de dor. Uma confusão de vozes se fez ouvir. Mas foi Dumbledore quem se fez escutar.

"Todos para suas respectivas salas. Exceto os Srs. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Malfoy e Snape", disse, e ninguém ousou discutir.

Quando todos já tinham subido as escadas e desaparecido de vista, deixando o hall apenas para os que foram pedidos, o professor Dumbledore voltou a se pronunciar:

"Estou absolutamente decepcionado", disse devagar, porem firme. "Pensei que já estavam maduros o suficiente para poderem conviver uns com os outros. Mas acho que me enganei. Não estou aqui para saber quem é o culpado", disse, quando alguém fez menção de falar. "Vocês são", falou olhando para cada um deles, "os garotos mais brilhantes que já tive oportunidade de ensinar, mas parece que não aprenderam o principal para que haja paz nesta escola. Tolerância. Será tão difícil assim, mesmo que não goste de uma pessoa, viver harmoniosamente com ela? Será que é tão difícil assim, ignorar uma ofensa para que não desestabilize as relações entre as pessoas. No mundo que estão sendo instruídos a conviver, muitas vezes terão que passar por cima do orgulho para que consigam o que querem. Mas será que vão conseguir sobreviver a esse mundo? Um mundo que não perdoa? Um mundo que é obscuro àqueles que não sabem lidar com ele? Tempos difíceis estão se aproximando, e vocês precisam ter maturidade para escolher o que é fácil e o que é certo". Caminhou até as escadas e suspirou. "Sr. Potter, deve procurar a profa. McGonagall e cumprir a detenção que lhe for imposta".

"Sim, senhor", disse apenas, sentindo-se pior do que jamais sentira.

O diretor suspirou novamente, cansado. "Podem ir para suas salas". E foi embora.

James mal conseguiu se mover. Malfoy e Snape já tinham ido, mas seus amigos continuavam ali, olhando-o, parecendo receosos de falarem algo.

"Eu não...", começou James.

"A gente entende", interrompeu Remus, parecendo aliviado.

"Se você não fizesse eu teria feito", disse Sirius.

"Eu nunca te vi daquele jeito...", disse Peter, recebendo, logo em seguida, um cutucão de Remus.

"Acho que não poderia me sentir melhor", suspirou James.

"Mas é melhor irmos para a aula, do que ficar aqui, remoendo", finalizou Remus, subindo as escadas e sendo seguido pelos outros três.

Quando chegaram na sala de aula, o burburinho, que com muito custo a profa. McGonagall tinha conseguido controlar, recomeçou.

"Podemos entrar, professora?", perguntou Remus, recebendo uma resposta positiva e impaciente. Sentaram sem dizer uma palavra, e a aula recomeçou.

Quando já não havia mais condições de falar, a profa. McGonagall bateu a varinha na mesa:

"Já chega", disse energicamente. "Se eu ouvir mais uma voz nessa sala vai ser uma mês de detenção com o Filch. Seja o que for que o diretor tenha conversado com os Srs. Potter, Lupin e Black, não é da conta de nenhum de vocês".

Todos se calaram imediatamente, o que deixou James agradecido. Não queria mais ouvir comentários como o de Peter, de como ele estava diferente, ou assustador. Perdeu o controle, ele sabia, mas mexer com os amigos dele, era pior do que mexer com ele.

Ao final da aula, James foi até a mesa da professora para saber qual seria sua detenção. Remus, Sirius e Peter foram espera-lo do lado de fora.

"Tenho certeza que o Prof. Dumbledore, já disse tudo que deveria", disse a professora olhando para ele, "mas também quero dizer algumas palavras. Potter, eu realmente não entendo mais essa sua desavença com o Sr. Snape e já não suporto mais, está me ouvindo. Se eu souber de qualquer coisa, qualquer uma, da mais insignificante que seja, você vai ser suspenso, ou até mesmo expulso. Não me olhe assim, eu já aturei demais. Você é o melhor aluno que eu tenho, mas se não se controlar, eu não medirei esforços para manter a paz nesta escola".

James suspirou. "Eu compreendo, professora".

A profa. McGonagall franziu a testa, estranhando a reação do garoto, ou melhor, a não reação. Potter não era dos mais contidos, e dificilmente aceitava um sermão sem contesta-lo. Suspirou. "Tenho que ser dura, Potter, para o seu próprio bem. Sei também que pode ter tido suas razões, mas nada justifica a agressão".

"Sim, senhora".

"Bom... o sr. Filch está com muito trabalho acumulado, e... parece que está tendo problemas com o Pirraça de novo, para variar. Tenho certeza que o senhor não hesitará em auxilia-lo durante a semana".

"Não, professora".

"Ótimo, então. Pode ir".

James se virou e foi embora, encontrando os amigos no corredor, esperando-o.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou Remus, no que James deu de ombro, não estava muito a fim de falar.

"Bom, nos estávamos olhando os horários, e parece que temos um tempo vago, agora", disse Remus.

Mentira. James sabia, é claro, mas não estava mesmo a fim de assistir mais uma aula, com todo mundo olhando para ele, sem contar que ainda estava com o calor da raiva, e queria sumir por uns tempos, esquecer. "E você?".

"O que tem?", disse Remus sem entender, acompanhando Sirius que já estava rumando pelo corredor. James deu de ombro novamente, e seguiu os amigos.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Nossa, acho que essa cena ficará gravada na história de Hogwarts", disse Alex. Estavam indo para aula de poções. Sarah passou acenando. Estava indo para a aula de transfiguração, porque ela era do quinto ano ainda. As amigas também acenaram.

"O que foi Lily?", perguntou Alice, olhando-a com curiosidade. A amiga não havia dito nada desde a cena no hall. "Lily... LILY!".

"Ai... que susto... o que?", perguntou, levando a mão ao coração. "Quer me matar?".

"Não... mas é que você tava viajando", disse Alice, meio aborrecida.

"Eu estava pensando...", disse, meio aérea.

"Antes pensar do que não pensar...", disse Alex, também olhando curiosamente a amiga.

"Não, é que eu estava pensando no Potter...".

"Nossa, ainda melhor...", brincou Alex.

Lily sorriu. "Não é nada disso, sua boba", disse, dando um tapinha no braço da amiga. "É que ele estava, sei lá...".

"Isso resume muito bem as coisas", disse Alice, impaciente.

"Não, é que dessa vez foi diferente...".

"Ai Lily, vê se fala alguma coisa para nós também, porque esse papo de você com você mesma não 'tá dando pra entender", reclamou Alex.

Lily soltou um muxoxo. "Vocês não perceberam? A coisa toda parecia mais séria. Não foi como no final do quinto ano..., não, foi pior... e o Potter nem me deu ouvidos...".

"Ah... então está chateada porque o Potter não te deu ouvi...", começou Alice.

"Não é nada disso", interrompeu impaciente. "Ele realmente estava com muita raiva... deu para sentir...". E voltou a ficar calada, perdida em pensamentos.

"Isso é verdade", disse Alex. "Foi bem feito pro Ranhoso".

"Pena que não deu para a gente saber o que realmente aconteceu", disse Alice. "Ah, mais depois a gente fica sabendo, né Lily?".

Mas a outra não lhe respondeu. Alice olhou para Alex que deu de ombros, e entrou na masmorra, sendo seguida pelas amigas.

OoOoO...OoOoO

Bom, eh isso, demorei? "Tudo vai mudar" eh inspirado na música do Us. 4... eh, o da malhação mesmo. A série é um saco, mas as músicas são legais. Continuem comentando, ou eu não vou mais postar... té, parece...chantagista barata essa... hehehheehheh

KeKa Black: eu tbm, sempre imaginei os marotos assim, tanto que eu resolvi compartilha-los... mas só um pouquinhu, viu... o Sirius eh lindo mas jah é meu...hheheheheheh

lahra: o Frank e a Alice são o casal fofo... eu to tentando faze-los mais parecidos com pais do Neville que são, entendi...mas eles ainda não estaum juntos... bjocas.

Bela Malfoy: Outro... gostou tbm? Heheheeh brigadin...bjos

Lynn Blake: Aí está… ah.. tá um pouquin maior, né.. vo vê se consigo faze maior ainda...heheheeheh bjin

Nathalia Cisti: que bom que ta gostando, é a minha primeira... gostou desse tbm?heeheh, brigadin, bjos...

Nossa, tanta genti comentando... brigado mesmo, genti...


	4. O jeito certo

**O jeito certo**

O Três Vassouras estava quase completamente vazio àquela manhã, salvo a própria Madame Rosmerta e quatro rapazes sentados em uma das mesas mais afastadas. Era quase nove da manhã, não era de se esperar que o bar estivesse cheio. Na verdade, Madame Rosmerta não esperava que houvesse ninguém antes das onze. Era por isso que os olhava desconfiada.

"Aqui está", disse sorrindo para os garotos, ao depositar quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

"Obrigado, Madame Rosmerta", respondeu Remus sorrindo também. Ao resolverem cabular a próxima aula, não havia pensado que Sirius iria cismar de vir ao Três Vassouras. Havia centenas de outros lugares do quais poderiam ficar mais protegidos dos olhares curiosos, principalmente os da Madame Rosmerta.

"Vocês deveriam estar aqui?", perguntou ela, ainda sorrindo.

"Claro que não", respondeu Sirius, jogando os cabelos que lhe caiam nos olhos para trás. Descaradamente, Remus notou, ele jogava charme para ela. "Mas é claro que podemos confiar em você, não é Rosmerta. Qual outro bar seria melhor para nós? Os outros não tem uma linda dona como a senhora", disse sorrindo.

Madame Rosmerta ficou levemente vermelha. "Ah... vocês não têm jeito, e com que cara que eu vou olhar para o Alvo, quando ele souber que vocês estão matando aula no meu bar?".

"Ora, ele não vai ficar sabendo... e se ficar, diz que é culpa nossa", disse Sirius, fazendo um movimento com a mão despreocupado.

Remus soltou um suspiro impaciente, e Peter olhou para os lados, como se o professor Dumbledore estivesse em uma das mesas do lado. James olhou para Sirius, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas:

"Pads, a culpa é nossa...".

"Então ela não vai estar mentindo".

Madame Rosmerta soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. "Eu adoro quando vocês vêem aqui. Mas é uma pena que eu não possa ficar, porque eu tenho que arrumar algumas coisas lá no porão", disse se virando. "Mas fiquem à vontade, se quiserem mais alguma coisa é só chamar", e se retirou.

"Na verdade, a culpa é minha...", corrigiu-se James, depois de acompanharem-na, com os olhos, dar a volta no balcão e desaparecer de vista.

"Não", disse Remus, e James olhou para ele. "A culpa é do Sirius".

"Minha?".

"É, sua... você que nos fez vir até aqui. Não sei porque... em plena manhã de segunda-feira, primeiro dia de aula...".

"Ei, nem vem", interrompeu Sirius. "Foi idéia sua de matarmos aula".

"Sua?", disse James olhando para Remus sem entender.

Remus fez uma cara de culpado e sorriu. "Eu não estava no clima para assistir poções. Mas não precisava vir tão longe. Podíamos ter ficado no salão comunal".

Sirius soltou um muxoxo impaciente e empurrou a cadeira para trás, se equilibrando apenas nas pernas traseiras. Fez-se um longo silêncio, quebrado de vez em quando pelo som oco dos copos sendo postos na mesa.

James olhou pela janela. Não conseguia tirar a imagem dela da sua mente. Aqueles olhos verdes, tão penetrantes, o olhando, varrendo momentaneamente a raiva que sentia de Snape. Como ela podia fazer isso, com ele, principalmente? O que será que ela estaria pensando sobre ele agora? Tá, ela não pensa muitas coisas boas dele, isso até um trasgo poderia saber, mesmo porque ela tinha deixado bem claro no fim do ano letivo passado. Mas parecia diferente. O jeito como olhou para ele hoje não era desprezo, era... sabe-se lá o que. Suspirou.

"Tudo bem?".

Ele olhou sobressaltado. "Ahn..., está claro...".

"Sabe, Prongs... amigos servem para desabafar, também", disse Sirius, bebendo o último gole da sua cerveja e pegando a garrafa de James, que estava cheia, pra beber.

"É que... bem, eu estava pensando na, vocês sabem, na Evans", disse relutante. Não queria que seus amigos achassem que realmente se importava, porque, realmente não se importava, quer dizer, se importaria se fosse importante. E eles já faziam piadinhas de que ele estava apaixonado, o Sirius principalmente, mesmo porque ele tinha feito a burrice de ficar injuriado quando ela deu o fora nele, não o primeiro, por isso ele ficou injuriado. E o Sirius toda hora dizendo que ele estava perdendo o jeito, e que vontade de socar o Sirius agora.

"Uma novidade, né Prongs. Quer dizer, ultimamente você nem tem pensado nela", disse Sirius, provocando.

"Para com isso, Padfoot. Deixa o Prongs desabafar", disse Remus, tentando esconder o riso.

"Tá me tirando também, né Moony...", disse James, fazendo os outros dois rirem, e Peter, vendo que era seguro, também riu. "Ô, Wormtail, seu ratinho medroso, deixa eu por as mãos em você...", mas também estava rindo.

"Sabe, eu estava pensando...", disse Sirius, e James o olhou, "Não na Evans, Prongs, calma...", corrigiu rápido, rindo, fazendo Remus rir também e James dar um soco de leve em seu braço. "Nos poderíamos ficar aqui...".

"Não, não poderíamos", interrompeu Remus, e já não estava mais rindo. Sirius soltou um muxoxo. É, não dava para matar a outra aula.

OoOoO...OoOoO

O Salão Principal estava lotado novamente, agora para o almoço. Após assistirem uma entediante, na opinião de James, aula de herbologia (a qual ele havia reclamado o tempo todo de que poderiam ter esperado no Três Vassouras "essa aula inútil terminar", no que Sirius fez coro), foram almoçar.

"Quer parar de reclamar?", disse Remus para James. "Se a gente abre uma frestinha, vocês querem logo escancarar a coisa toda. Dá próxima vez... não haverá próxima vez".

"Mesmo porque a aula já terminou, Prongs", disse Sirius. "Ah, qual é... capaz de ela nem estar lembrando do acontecido no hall", disse, quando percebeu que o amigo não parava de olhar para Lily. "Olha, ninguém tá nem ligando".

"É porque já é meio normal, não é. O James azarar o Snape", respondeu Remus, sentando-se ao lado de Frank, ao que os outros também sentaram-se. "Não estou falando que é certo", corrigiu rápido.

"Não é certo?", perguntou Frank, entrando na conversa.

"O James ter azarado o Snape", respondeu, servindo-se.

"É, não foi certo", disse Frank, olhando para James. "Mas foi hilário", terminou rindo, fazendo os outros rirem também. "Vocês tinham que ver, o Ranhoso entrou todo amuado na sala de poções hoje. Geralmente ele entra achando o rei de poções, o esperto".

Sirius riu. "Aquele idiota tava precisando de umas chocalhadas", disse, fazendo todos rirem, ao lembrar do jeito que estava o Snape no hall.

"Bom, tá certo que depois que ele viu que vocês não estavam na aula ficou bem mais à vontade, mas a sua ruivinha, James, deu um show nele", disse piscando. James no mesmo instante olhou para Lily, que estava rindo com as amigas.

"Foi? E o que ela fez?", perguntou interessado. Já havia se conformado com as piadinhas dos garotos no dormitório, inventando apelidos para se referirem a Lily.

"Uma poção do Morto-Vivo, de tirar o chapéu, diga-se de passagem. Slughorn ficou babando...".

"Evans sempre foi a melhor em poções", falou.

"É, mas o Snape também é bom...", disse Remus, pensativo.

"Ele também é, mas hoje, bem, digamos que ele não estava muito inspirado", completou Frank, fazendo um barulho que lembrava muito uma explosão. Todos riram, até mesmo os que não estavam na conversa.

"Falando da Evans... você falou com ela hoje?", perguntou James.

"Falei, sentamos juntos", respondeu Frank, lembrando-se da comida e voltando a comer.

James não queria demonstrar interesse, por isso também começou a comer. Depois de um tempo voltou-se para Frank. "E sabe se ela tá, você sabe...".

"Nervosa pelo que você fez?", completou, já prevendo o interesse do amigo. "Não, acho que não. Bom, é como o Remus disse, já é meio normal, você azarando o Snape".

"Ahn".

"Mas eu ouvi a Alice comentando com a Sarah que a Lily tava meio esquisita", disse pensativo.

"Esquisita como?", perguntou, fazendo Frank sair do transe momentâneo.

"Sei lá, nesse ponto eu me perdi", disse baixo, querendo que os marotos não ouvissem.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada de chamar a atenção até mesmo dos professores. "Se perdeu... essa foi a melhor que eu ouvi hoje".

"Não enche, Sirius", falou Frank, olhando para os lados, certificando que ninguém mais olhava para eles.

"Ah, Frank, qual é... você já perdeu as melhores oportunidades da sua vida para chamar a Stanford para sair", disse rindo e fazendo James rir também.

"Eu não sou tão cara de pau como o seu amigo, e nem tanto tolerante com um 'não'", disse, olhando para James.

"Um não, vários", disse Remus rindo, no que os outros acompanharam e James fechou a cara.

"Muito engraçado, Moony", disse. "Mas tem certeza que ela não tá 'p' da vida comigo?".

"Sei lá... a Lily não guarda rancor, você sabe", respondeu Frank, dando de ombros.

"Não guarda rancor de você, ou de qualquer outra pessoa, mas de mim...", disse James, encolhendo os ombros.

"Sabe James", começou Remus "se você está tão preocupado em saber se a Lily tá ou não com raiva de você, porque não procura saber, tipo...".

"Está certo, Remus", interrompeu James. "Não que eu esteja muito preocupado...", corrigiu logo, recebendo olhares e sorrisos céticos. Ele sorriu, olhou na direção em que Lily tentava parar de rir para beber o suco. "Ei... EVANS" chamou. Lily olhou em sua direção parecendo atordoada e se engasgando com o suco.

"Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente", murmurou Remus, olhando para Sirius, que por sua vez, olhava incrédulo para o outro.

"Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo nesse sábado?".

"Você não vai estar de detenção?", perguntou ela, percebendo, logo depois, a burrada que tinha feito.

"Por que? Você iria?", perguntou James, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Por incrível que possa parecer, a imensa zoeira que estava no salão cessou.

Lily o olhou como se ele fosse doido, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Não".

Muitos riram, outros levaram na normalidade. Bom, anormal seria se ela aceitasse.

"O que deu em você?", perguntou Sirius. Mas percebeu que o amigo estava sorrindo. "Você é maníaco sabia?".

"Sabia, é uma das coisas que nos faz amigos, porque você também é...".

"Pelo menos ela não está brava com você", disse Remus pensativo.

"O que?", perguntou Frank rindo, mas sem entender.

"Bom se ela estivesse com raiva dele ela teria o ignorado, e se tivesse com medo, teria aceitado... suponho que seja isso que você tinha em mente para descobrir...", disse olhando para James.

"É, e descobri os dois de uma vez só", disse James orgulhoso.

"Pode ir murchando esse seu ego, amigo... porque você conseguiu isso levando mais um fora, com toda a escola vendo", disse Sirius.

"Você precisava olhar pelo lado negativo, né Pads...".

OoOoO...OoOoO

"O que deu no Potter para me chamar para sair daquele jeito?", perguntou Lily. Estavam na aula de DCAT, e o professor, novato por sinal, totalmente empolgado, fazia um mapa do que seria as Artes das Trevas.

"Daquele jeito como?", perguntou Alice, tentando copiar o mapa, que estava todo embaralhado.

"Ora... daquele jeito", disse impaciente. "Sem contar que ele terá detenção a cumprir no sábado".

"Não só no sábado, na semana inteira, inclusive hoje. Eu acho que vai ser eu que vou ter que monitorar. Quer dizer, a profa. McGonagall não vai querer que o Remus monitore o melhor amigo...", continuou Alice, viajando nos pensamentos, mas olhou abismada para a amiga.

"O que?", perguntou Lily, percebendo o olhar da amiga.

"Se ele te pedisse de outra maneira ou se ele não tivesse detenção você iria?".

Enfim Lily percebeu o que tinha dito. "Nããããoooo...", soltou, mais alto do que gostaria.

"Pois é", disse o professor, tomando a exclamação de Lily como algo inacreditável que ele estava falando. "O estudo das Artes das Trevas são como o nome mesmo diz, uma arte. É preciso paciência, e muita concentração... se vocês se empenharem verdadeiramente nesse estudo, verão como elas são lindas e perfeitas...".

"Esse cara é doido...", disse uma voz as costas de Lily. Ela se virou e deparou-se com James, na segunda carteira atrás dela, debruçado sobre a mesa e Sirius balançando na cadeira, como tinha mania de fazer.

"Eu disse que você era maníaco?", disse Sirius. "Acho que era porque eu não tinha conhecido essa figura ai...".

"Quer calar a boca, tem gente querendo prestar atenção", disse Remus, virando-se para trás. Estava sentado com Peter entre Lily e Alice, e James e Sirius.

"Ah... foi mal Remus", disse James levantando a cabeça. "Mas você não pode negar que ele é meio obcecado". Ele ouviu um som abafado na frente de Remus, e inclinou-se para ver quem era. Viu Lily, que por um momento pareceu que estava sorrido, mas logo ficou séria e virou-se para frente.

"Bom, parece...", analisou Remus, falando muito baixo. "Mas mesmo assim, eu gosto da matéria... eu não fico falando na sua cabeça em Transfiguração".

"Tá... parei".

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Você tá fazendo tudo errado".

Estavam na sala de troféus, onde James havia sido encarregado, entende-se obrigado, a limpar. Estava sendo monitorado por Alice Stanford, monitora da casa da Grifinória.

"Dá licença", disse James meio impaciente, "mas eu já cansei de limpar essa sala, então eu acho que eu sei limpar um troféu".

Alice riu. "Não, seu bobo... eu tô falando da Lily".

Um barulho estrondoso se fez ouvir quando um troféu escorregou das mãos de James e foi direto para o chão.

"Distraiu-se?", perguntou Alice, debochando.

"Não sei porque eu me interessaria em saber o que eu estou fazendo de errado com a Evans", disse, pegando o troféu do chão, tentando não olhar para a garota.

"É, tá bom... e eu sou uma veela", disse cética.

"Olha, sem querer ser grosso, mas eu não tenho que discutir isso com você", disse, olhando para ela.

"Eu estou querendo te ajudar". Alice se aproximou do lugar em que James estava e se sentou em uma mesa perto.

"Jogando a sua melhor amiga na minha mão?", perguntou cético.

"Não gosto quando vocês falam dessa maneira", disse Alice com um olhar de repreensão. "Fica parecendo que a gente é um objeto".

James suspirou, olhou para ela se desculpando. "Tá, suponhamos que eu esteja verdadeiramente interessado na sua amiga...".

"Ahn".

"O que eu estou fazendo de errado?", perguntou, olhando para o chão, mas ainda continuava a limpar um troféu aparentemente limpo.

"Você é um garoto bem inteligente", disse ela se aproximando um pouco mais. Abaixou o tom de voz e sussurrou. "Tem certeza que não tem a mínima idéia?".

"Você vai falar ou não?", disse impaciente. Não, ele não tinha a mínima idéia. A Evans era meio, totalmente, doida... não dava para entender aquela garota. Uma hora era engraçada, simpática risonha, mas quando ele aparecia ela ficava meio estressada.

"Ela fica meio nervosa perto de você", disse como se lesse os pensamentos de James. "Não consegue perceber por que?", falou meio sonhadora. "Ah Potter, deixa de ser tapado... garotos".

"Porque eu a incomodo?", disse relutante, parecia que estava em um tipo de teste, e não poderia responder errado.

"Certo... mas não desse jeito que você está pensando", disse rápido. "Olha, ela te deu várias sugestões, idéias e formas de como conseguir... ahn... conquista-la".

James pegou outro troféu, tentando esconder o interesse. Ela havia dado chances para ele? Como?

"Pensa... o que ela sempre diz a você quando a chama para sair?", parecia que ela lia seus pensamentos. Qual é, ele não era tão transparente assim... talvez porque a Stanford estava tocando em um lugar... bem... sensível.

"'Não'?", disse aquela sensação de teste voltando.

Alice riu. "A parte mais extensa".

"Que eu vivo azarando os outros por ai... que eu me acho o tal com o pomo de ouro... que eu sou um riquinho mimado... não, espera... quem diz isso não é ela".

"Ela também diz, mas continua".

"Que eu tenho a cabeça cheia de titica, que eu só penso no meu já inchado ego... e mais algumas coisas que eu esqueci... ela tem um vocabulário variado", terminou. "Mas eu não sei como...". Parou, a compreensão batendo com um baque. Mais uma vez o troféu caiu da sua mão.

"Merlin seja louvado, ele finalmente percebeu", riu Alice, batendo palmas. "Era por isso que eu estava meio espantada de você não ter percebido antes... viu, estava bem debaixo do seu nariz", disse animada.

"Cara, eu pensei que fosse ser mais fácil", disse sorrindo, mas não estava animado como Alice.

"Os melhores caminhos nem sempre são os mais fáceis", filosofou Alice. "O prof. Dumbledore disse isso no jantar de recepção".

"Então eu vou ter de deixar de fazer tudo isso?", disse desanimado.

"É... e mesmo assim, o prêmio final poderá demorar um pouquinho", disse sorrindo para conforta-lo. "Você sabe... a Lily também é meio cabeça-dura. Você pode mudar, mas pode ser que leve algum tempo para ela aceitar isso".

James suspirou, ainda faltavam muitos troféus. Mas aí outro estalo o acometeu. "Mas é claro que tudo isso é hipotético... quer dizer, se eu estivesse verdadeiramente afim da Li... Evans".

"Alice olhou sem entender, mas depois sorriu. "É claro... estamos falando hipoteticamente". E estendeu algo para ele. "Não vai espalhar por ai...", disse quando ele pegou sua própria varinha. "É que eu tô meio cansada", sorriu culpada.

James sorriu, e com um aceno de varinha toda a sala já estava limpa. "Obrigado Stanford". Agradeceu, e Alice sabia que não era só pela varinha.

"Me chame de Alice... já tem um tempão que a gente se conhece, e eu acabei de te dar intimidade".

"Qualquer coisa que precisar...", disse James, acompanhando-a para fora da sala.

"Olha que eu cobro, hein...", disse sorrindo.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Tá legal?", perguntou Remus pela décima vez. "Você parece meio...".

"Desanimado", completou Sirius, sério.

"É porque eu estou", disse por fim. Não havia contado para os amigos a conversa com Alice. Seria o que eles precisariam para ficar zoando com a cara dele o resto da vida.

Estavam sentados na escadaria de frente para o jardim da escola. O sol estava meio morno, mas estava gostoso. Tinham um tempo livre agora, depois do almoço, e a preguiça parecia ser contagiante. Muitos sextanistas haviam deitado no gramado se espreguiçando, tentando se esquentar com aquele sol tímido. Inclusive um grupinho de garotas que riam e soltavam gritinhos. Elas atraiam muitos olhares, principalmente masculinos.

Sirius suspirou e desviou o olhar quando algumas pareciam estar apontando para ele. Será que não tinha uma garota diferente nessa bendita escola? Estava cansado desses risinhos irritantes. "Garotas bobas".

James sorriu. "É porque você tá solteiro".

"Elas ficam assim até mesmo quando ele não está", disse Remus, também rindo da cara do amigo. "Lembram da Kirsten? Ela ficou doida".

"E foi ela que terminou comigo", disse Sirius, já se justificando.

"Ninguém disse o contrário", disse Remus calmamente. "Mas não pode negar que aqueles... tentáculos não foram acidentais".

"Eu não tive culpa", se defendeu. "Essas garotas são loucas".

"Viu... é o que eu sempre falo", disse James, olhando para o grupinho, mais precisamente, para a ruiva que se encontrava nele.

"Ai... Alex, você deitou na minha perna", ouviu ela reclamando, mas estava rindo.

"É porque a Alice não pára quieta", defendeu-se a outra. E elas recomeçaram a rir.

"E você Remus?", perguntou James, olhando para o amigo.

"Eu o que?", disse Remus surpreso. Sirius cutucou o amigo e apontou para o grupinho de garotas. "Não tenho tempo para isso".

"Ah desencana disso", disse Sirius. "Você trata isso como se fosse um... trabalho".

"Não deixa de ser trabalhoso", disse James, se lembrando da conversa com Alice.

"Só quando é sério", disse Sirius, olhando para James, sabendo exatamente em quem ele estava pensando.

"Não é sério", disse James se defendendo. "Mas voltando ao Remus...".

"Nem precisa voltar... pode ir-se embora", disse Remus, fazendo-os rir.

"Ah, Moony... o que você tem é só um probleminha... peludo por companhia", disse James.

"O seu coelho de novo, Remus", disse uma voz doce as costas. Os três garotos se sobressaltaram.

"Sarah... como vai?", disse Remus, disfarçando o susto melhor que os amigos.

"Bem... quer dizer, ano de N.O.M.s é uma chatice", disse sorrindo.

"Ainda bem que nós já passamos por isso", disse James, tentando ser simpático com a garota, que ele se lembrava de ter ido sem convite ao aniversário. "Agora podemos aproveitar o tempo livre".

"Quem me dera", disse a garota sorrindo para ele e olhando para as amigas mais à frente.

"Você tem aula agora?", perguntou Remus, cutucando Sirius na costela, fazendo ele parar de encara-la. A garota já tinha percebido e ficara sem graça.

"É... herbologia", disse descendo alguns degraus.

"Eca", disse James, fazendo Sarah, voltar-se para eles.

"Não gosta?", disse estranhando.

"Não", disse James com um olhar de desculpas, pois percebeu que a garota gostava.

"Bom, ainda bem que eu uno o útil ao agradável", disse se despedindo e indo embora.

"Eu falei alguma coisa errada?", perguntou James preocupado. Ela parecia de porcelana, parecia que poderia quebrar a qualquer coisa errada que se fizesse ou falasse.

"Ela às vezes é assim", disse Remus. "Não é tão frágil quanto parece, sabe. Mas o útil é que ela quer ser curandeira, e herbologia é uma das principais matérias".

"Ahn...".

"E você", disse se virando para Sirius, "deveria ser mais educado com ela, afinal você foi ao aniversário dela sem ser convidado".

"Eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar", disse Sirius.

"Mas ela tá meio diferente", disse James pensativo.

"É porque ela prendeu os cabelos", reparou Sirius. "Prefiro-os soltos".

"Por que não diz isso para ela dá próxima vez?...", disse Remus, pacientemente, "ao invés de ficar só encarando... ficou tímido, foi", zombou.

"Não enche".

"Perdi alguma coisa", perguntou Peter, olhando para eles.

"Ah, não enche, você também", disse Sirius se levantando.

"Não liga não, Peter", disse James. "Ele tá meio estressado porque ficou tímido perto de uma garota".

"Cala boca".

OoOoO...OoOoO

**N.A:** Oi, desculpa a demora... mas época de festa, vcs sabem... sem contar que deu um nó na minha capacidade de imaginação, mas ela voltou... graças a Deus. Oh.. obrigado pelos coments, mas eu quero mais (um espasmo de ambição). Heheheh.. sério gente, comenta aí, para me anima... não sei quanto tempo o outro vai demorar, mas eu acho que eu vou dar um salto no tempo... e não esperem bjo do casal preferido, pq isso naum vai acontecer antes do sétimo ano... bjaum

**Lynn Blake: **James É perfeito...heehhe, e a Alex é baseada em uma miga que eu tenhu.. é engraçadaço ela dando uns foras no pessoal... mas ela encontrou o cara certo pra ela.. e o mesmo vai acontece com a Alex.. é melhor eu parar por aki, ou vou conta a historia toda.. bjaum e obrigada.

ArthurCadarn: Você acha? Ai desse jeito eu vou ficar convencida.. hehheheh.. muito obrigada.. eu posso demorar um poquinhu mas eu não vou desistir da fic.. eu não suporto ter que começar a ler uma coisa e não terminar, por mais desastroso que seja... bjaum 


	5. Natal

**Natal**

"Bate o sino

Pequenino

Sino de Belém.

Já nasceu...".

"Cara... ele é um mané", disse Sirius, olhando para um garoto que ajudava na ornamentação de Natal.

"Então vocês também são", disse Remus, virando-se para ele. "Não sei se você percebeu, mas você também está aqui, como ele, ajudando na decoração de Natal".

"Mas pelo menos não estou cantando", resmungou.

"E também não estamos aqui porque queremos", rebateu James.

"É porque azararam o pobre do Smith", disse Remus revirando os olhos. "Grande motivo para se gabar".

James soltou um muxoxo. Saco, eles estavam em pleno Natal... tá, não era Natal ainda, mas já estava no clima... e tinha que ficar ali, ajudando o Flitwick a montar a decoração, ouvindo um garoto totalmente estranho cantando músicas enjoadas de Natal.

"Aliás, Prongs", disse Remus baixo, temendo que alguém ouvisse. Mas logo percebeu que o garoto estranho estava mais interessado em lembrar o restante da música, do que prestar a atenção na conversa dos três. "Valeu mesmo por ficar aqui este Natal".

"Anh?". James não entendeu a princípio, mas logo sorriu. "Eu já falei para você parar de ficar agradecendo toda hora", falou, e continuou a pendurar as bolinhas na árvore. "Além de não ser necessário... está ficando chato", virou-se e sorriu.

Remus também sorriu. "Além do mais Moony, que tipo de amigos nos seríamos se deixássemos você sozinho justamente no Natal?", disse Sirius. E depois se virou para Remus. "Que barra o negócio dá bem no Natal".

"É... minha mãe ficou chateada, queria passar o Natal comigo", falou Remus suspirando em seguida. "Ela até falou para eu ir para casa assim mesmo, mas já que vocês vão ficar... bom, não vou mentir que será mais fácil... e menos doloroso", terminou tristemente.

"E mais divertido", completou James, piscando para Sirius que riu.

"Não... é sério, dá outra vez quase deu problema", receou Remus.

"Ah... mas a culpa foi daquele cara, quem mandou ele chegar tão tarde em casa?", indignou-se Sirius.

"Não se preocupe, Moony", tranqüilizou James. "Pelo menos o Wormtail não vai tá lá para nos distrair".

"É, ele me disse que o pai dele meio que o obrigou a ir para casa", disse Remus, olhando para os lados, procurando o Peter, e o achando na ponta da mesa da Grifinória. Ele olhava para os lados e depois comia alguma coisa que estava escondida debaixo da mesa.

"Tudo bem meninos", esganiçou o prof. Flitwick lá de cima de uma árvore, notavelmente a principal. "Podem ir, estão dispensados". Ele balançou perigosamente para os lados e depois se recompôs. "Tudo bem, tudo bem... Steven pode ir também, e senhor Lupin", disse olhando para Remus, "de olho nos seus amigos".

"E o que vamos fazer agora?", perguntou Sirius, quando saíram do salão principal.

"Que tal pedirem desculpas ao Smith?", sugeriu Remus, mas depois percebeu que era besteira continuar tentando.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Ei... ficaram sabendo?", disse Alice, toda empolgada, no salão comunal. Tinha vindo direto para onde James e Frank estavam sentados e Remus jogava xadrez com Sirius. Já era noite e os alunos que não passariam o Natal na escola já tinha ido embora.

"Não", James respondeu com uma voz de inconfundível tédio.

"Vamos ter visita a Hogsmead", disse lançando um olhar 'imperceptível' para Frank. Os marotos obviamente notaram.

"Engraçado... já tivemos visita no começo...", começou Sirius, não desviando olhar do tabuleiro.

"É", interrompeu Alice, "mas a McGonagall me falou agorinha mesmo".

"Então, como é que você queria que nós soubéssemos?", perguntou James tentando irrita-la, e conseguiu. Nos últimos tempos, os dois tinham se aproximado bastante.

"Não me irrita James", falou, fazendo James rir. "E nós vamos ter uma conversa", terminou, fazendo-o parar de rir.

"Conversa", disse James sem graça. Provavelmente ela viria encher a sua cabeça pelo fato dele ter azarado o Smith. Estava sendo mais papel dela do que da Evans.

"É... mas isso não vem a caso agora", disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão como se estivesse espantando uma mosca. "O que interessa é que vai ser no dia do Natal".

"A sua conversa com o James?", perguntou Frank que, ultimamente, vinha lançando olhares assassinos para cima de James toda vez que ele falava com Alice.

"Não...", disse meio mal humorada, mas quando percebeu quem havia perguntado, deu um sorrisinho amarelo. "O passeio em Hogsmead".

"Ahn".

Ficou um silêncio realmente constrangedor, no qual James olhava para Sirius, que olhava para Remus que olhava para James e depois dava de ombros, e Sirius abaixava e balançava a cabeça, enquanto James encarava Frank e depois indicava Alice, incentivando.

"Er... bom era isso", disse Alice baixo e saiu.

"Eu não acredito", começou Sirius, abismado.

"O que?", Frank se fez de desentendido.

"Frank", disse James sério e olhando nos olhos do amigo, "Me responda sinceramente... você é gay?".

Por um instante ninguém disse nada, mas depois Sirius não agüentou e começou a rir muito, contagiando Remus.

"Tá me tirando Potter", disse Frank, ofendido.

"Foi mals cara, mas olha a oportunidade que você perdeu", disse rindo.

"Não é tão fácil", Frank virou e olhou Alice que estava no outro lado da sala, conversando com as amigas. Ela balançava a cabeça.

"É sim, e você vai convida-la para sair", disse Sirius "Se não...".

"Se não o que?", desafiou Frank.

Sirius pensou por um instante e depois sorriu. "Se não EU a convido para sair".

Frank olhou para ele desacreditando, e depois olhou para James, para ter certeza que o outro blefava. Mas James olhava para o amigo sério.

"Sirius, você não está", começou Remus.

"É sério Moony", disse ainda olhando para Frank, "eu saio com ela".

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Não Lily", disse Alice com a voz chorosa, olhando para baixo e balançando a cabeça, "ele não gosta de mim".

"É claro que gosta", disse Lily consolando-a, "ele só é meio tímido... você mesma me disse isso".

"É, mas será que eu não estou dando as indiretas certas?", perguntou.

"Olha...", começou Alex, "para você ser mais indireta do que está sendo, só chamando ele para sair".

"Não... eu nunca que ia conseguir chamar ele para sair", disse espantada. "Imagina eu lá, gaguejando na frente dele... não sou tão atirada quanto você.".

"Ótimo... então fica encalhada para o resto da vida", disse magoada.

"Não acho que isso vá acontecer...", disse Lily, sorrindo.

"Por que?".

"Ora... porque ele tá vindo ai...", disse Lily, olhando a cara de espanto da amiga.

"Ai Merlin... Merlin me ajuda... onde pensa que vai?", perguntou a Lily, quando esta fez menção de se levantar, "fica aqui comigo".

Alex começou a rir e realmente teve que se afastar. Lily corou um pouco pela situação constrangedora a que se encontrava. Notou que os marotos, do outro lado da sala, estavam rindo e Alex tinha ido se juntar a eles. Provavelmente estavam rindo da cara dela, ali, parada... segurando vela... o que não se faz por uma amizade. Peraí, eles não pareciam estar rindo dela, parecia estar rindo do Frank... melhor assim, não... peraí, eles não podiam rir de uma tentativa de... um novo casal surgir.

"Oi...", começou Frank, olhando para Alice.

"Oi", respondeu Alice sorrindo, já completamente vermelha.

"Eu queria... falar com você", disse Frank hesitando.

"Pode falar", disse Alice, não hesitando.

Frank olhou para Lily, deixando claro que a queria bem longe.

"Er...", ela tentou, mas Alice apertou firmemente o seu braço.

"Bom é que...", Frank tentou. Lily queria sair daquela situação o mais rápido possível. Ora francamente, o que deu na Alice para fazer isso com ela?

"Ei... Evans".

Ela nunca tinha ficado tão feliz de ouvir aquela voz a chamando. Seu salvador, idolatrado. 'Eu te amo, Potter', pensou em súbito ataque de loucura, que logo foi corrigido, 'E te repugno, é te repugno mais do que te amo... não, eu não te amo de jeito nenhum.. eu só te repugno, se bem que tô adorando você agora, mas isso não muda as coisas'.

"Evans", e ela acordou do seu devaneio, "Pode vir aqui um instante?".

"Claro", disse não conseguindo esconder o alívio que sentiu.

"Oi?", perguntou quando se aproximou dos garotos.

"Nada não...", disse despreocupadamente, "é que você pareceu meio sem lugar".

'Ai que fofo', peraí não deixa de ser fofo, mas eu ainda o repugno'. "Obrigada", disse sentando-se ao lado de Remus e assistindo ao novo casal que parecia estar se formando. 'Ai que fofo', pensou, 'o casal, não o Potter... mas quem está falando do Potter?'. Reparou que ele a estava olhando intrigado. Sabia, era aquela mania que ela tinha de ficar expressando os pensamentos no rosto... a Alex vivia rindo disso. "Eu vou dormir", disse, quando percebeu que Alice tinha ido para o dormitório e Frank estava voltando. "Você vem Alex?", perguntou, mas teve que sair puxando a amiga que não se mancava.

OoOoO...OoOoO

Um vento frio passou pelas janelas abertas do dormitório e agitou as cortinas. James estremeceu e se aconchegou mais às cobertas. Mas o tempo parecia não querer colaborar com o sono do rapaz, porque outro vento, um pouco mais forte, transpassou as cortinas e brincou com seus cabelos.

"Eu mato o Sirius", murmurou, levantando da cama. Andou vacilante onde imaginava estar a janela. No meio do caminho encontrou algo no chão que era inesperado e caiu, fazendo um grande barulho.

"Ah James... vá dormir", resmungou um sonolento Sirius, que tinha se virado para saber o porque do barulho.

"Você deixou a janela aberta", resmungou. Mal teve tempo de recomeçar a andar e tropeçou novamente. "Mas que mer..".

"Você quer morrer, James?", disse, um quase morto Frank, por debaixo das cobertas.

James achou que era uma ótima oportunidade de se mostrar inteligente e colocar os óculos. Quando o seu mundo desembaçou, ele pode finalmente ver em que diabo tinha tropeçado. Uma pilha de embrulhos se acumulava no pé da cama. Era Natal.

Ele olhou para os lados, porque Remus não os tinha acordado ainda. Ele sempre fazia isso, principalmente no Natal, quando cismava de jogar alguma coisa, em especial barulhenta, no chão. Sinceramente que ele era amaldiçoado até a décima geração.

Mas hoje ele não estava lá. Tinha saído no meio da noite, agora James lembrava, para ir a enfermaria. Não tinha passado nada bem a noite devido à lua cheia, que seria esta noite. Frank também tinha acordado quando ele estava indo, e Remus disse algo como a mãe não estar bem e que tinha que ir para casa. Bom, teria que sustentar aquela mentira, se bem que o pessoal já estava meio que enterrando a mãe do Remus, de tanto que ela passava mal. Eles acabavam atribuindo essa preocupação ao estado fraco dele, ou talvez esse estado fosse causado pela tal 'doença hereditária' que acreditavam que ele tinha. Já se haviam levantado tantas suspeitas.

James suspirou. "Não é fácil a vida dele". Foi até a cama de Sirius e o cutucou. Este resmungou alguma coisa e colocou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça. "Ah Sirius, levanta logo, que a gente ainda tem que passa lá na enfermaria".

"Ahn...", fez Sirius levantando a cabeça e olhando em volta. Parece que o sono finalmente foi deixando-o e ele pode raciocinar. "Ah é", resmungou sonolento. Sentou-se na cama e começou a desembrulhar os presentes. James fez o mesmo.

"Valeu Sirius, o meu tinha acabado", disse James mostrando um kit para vassouras.

Sirius acenou como que dizendo 'esquenta não', e mostrou um bastão de batedor. "Valeu".

"É... você fez questão de quebrar o outro no último jogo", sorriu. Mas bem que foi proveitoso. O balaço foi direto no Stings, artilheiro da Sonserina.

Com o barulho dos dois, Frank também acordou e começou a abrir os presentes.

"Elas ainda tentam", disse Sirius balançando uma caixa de bombons nas mãos. "Tadinhas... como se eu fosse cair nessa de poção do amor".

"De quem?", perguntou James, rindo.

"Penny Malvick", respondeu intrigado. "Conhece?".

James abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Lufa-Lufa, quinto ano... uma loirinha", disse Frank. "Gatinha".

"Olha o que fala...", riu James "você já é quase comprometido".

"Vai estragar a vida", disse Sirius, fazendo-os rir.

James havia recebido várias cartas também. Uma toda melosa da sua mãe, outra da sua tia, e por ai vai. Mas ficou mais interessado na carta que Sirius estava lendo, e a cara que o amigo fazia.

"Família?", perguntou.

"Estou até emocionado por eles terem escrito para mim no Natal", falou sarcástico, jogando a carta para o amigo ler.

Não era de se esperar outra coisa da família de Sirius. A carta vinha lembrar ao Sirius o quanto ele era indesejado na família, e que já havia sido riscado da árvore genealógica, e conseqüentemente deserdado.

"Credo", foi à única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

"Ah... não fica mal com isso não", disse Sirius jogando outra carta para ele.

Nesta, diferentemente da outra, vinha votos de feliz Natal, mas parecia tão fúnebre. Deveria parecer, já que ela era fúnebre. Contava da morte de um tio do Sirius e que ele havia deixado uma...

"HERANÇA?", perguntou James estupefato.

"Poisé... dá para acreditar", disse Sirius rindo da cara do amigo.

"Você nem nunca falou desse tio", disse James, agora indignado.

"Ah... eu devo ter mencionado ele... mas bom, sabe o meu pai não gosta muito dele e ele ficou meio afastado, mesmo porque ele não gosta de nenhum Black...", disse, mais para si, "então eu presumo que ele tenha deixado a herança para mim justamente porque eu encarei a família e me mandei", terminou rindo.

"Seu irmão vai vibrar quando contar a ele", disse James, rindo.

"Eles estão crente que eu vou voltar com o rabinho entre as pernas", disse Sirius, "quero ver depois disso aí".

"Capaz de riscarem esse seu tio da tal árvore genealógica que você disse que sua família tem", disse Frank. "É um tapete, certo".

"Quase, mas deve servir para limpar as botas também", disse sirius, fazendo-os rir. "Besteira de sangue-puro".

"Também sou sangue-puro e lá em casa não tem disso", disse Frank, meio indignado.

"Sorte sua", falou Sirius se levantando. "Bom o papo não tá indo para um lado que eu gosto, portanto vou me arrumar e descer para... não fazer nada".

"Boa alternativa", disse James, "vou com você".

"Se vocês não tem nada para fazer eu tenho... vou sair com a Alice", disse Frank pomposo, recebendo uma chuva de travesseiros na cara.

OoOoO...OoOoO

Remus se encontrava deitado, em um leito afastado, na enfermaria. Estava acordado, mas não parecia. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e ele respirava lentamente, mas recebeu os amigos com um sorriso, fraco, mas um sorriso.

"Não demorem", disse Madame Pomfrey autoritária, "ele precisa descansar. Deus sabe o que ele vai passar logo à noite...". E se retirou.

"Obrigado pelos presentes", disse Remus em uma voz cansada e fraca.

"Já se sente melhor?", perguntou James preocupado. Remus não estava mesmo bem ontem. Talvez o tempo não tenha ajudado, já que estava bem frio e nevava bastante. Remus apenas acenou com a cabeça. "O Frank contou que a Alice aceitou sair com ele".

"Bom... pelo menos um de nós desempaca", disse Remus, bem fraco e parecendo ainda mais cansado.

"Ah ele tá muito bom para fazer piada", disse Sirius. "Mas o próximo vai ter que ser você". Remus fez cara de que não entendeu. "Ora, se depender da Evans, o James morre solteiro... eu não quero algo sério tão cedo e o Peter... bom, é melhor deixa pra lá".

Remus riu, e depois teve que respirar fundo. "Sirius", disse com dificuldade, "não me faça rir assim". Ele sempre ficava muito debilitado na véspera de lua cheia, ficava fraco e mais abatido do que o normal.

"Sabe do que você precisa?", perguntou James e recebendo uma resposta negativa, respondeu. "De um energético. Devo ter um aqui", disse brincando.

Mas a Madame Pomfrey não achou graça nenhuma e os expulsou de lá. Então foram tomar café e esperar que a noite chegasse.

OoOoO...OoOoO

O salão principal não estava tão cheio quanto devia estar. Muitos dos alunos preferiram passar o feriado em casa. Mas também não estava completamente vazio, tanto que o prof. Dumbledore resolveu fazer um agrado e liberar uma visita ao vilarejo próximo, Hogsmead.

"E vocês vão mesmo com esse tempo?", perguntou James desconfiado.

"Vamos... bom, a casa de chá deve estar bem quente", disse uma vermelha Alice, olhando para Frank.

Ele sorriu. Estavam sentados Frank e Alice, Alex ao lado deles e de frente estavam James e Sirius. Sarah, como Alex explicou, tivera que ir para casa e Lily parecia ainda estar no dormitório. Eles tinham ficado lá, sentados no mesmo lugar, desde a hora do café, só conversando. E agora estava sendo posta a mesa para o almoço. Portanto, a cara emburrada de Sirius poderia ser justificada. Ele odiava ficar parado, sem fazer nada, e James sabia disso.

"Ih... nem adianta me olhar assim", disse James, um pouco impaciente. "Eu disse que não ia a Hogsmead".

"E vai fazer o que até lá?", perguntou Sirius petulante.

"Visitar o Hagrid", respondeu com simplicidade. "Estou devendo uma visita".

"E vai ficar na casa dele até escurecer?", perguntou desconfiado.

"Não, vou dormir antes", disse e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Sirius riu. Até parece que ele ia ficar mesmo sem fazer nada. Mas olhou para James e este estava sério. "Eu vou dormir mesmo".

"Chato...", resmungou. "Você tá ficando chato".

"O que quer que eu faça?", perguntou sem entender. "Tá vendo essa escola, não tem ninguém para matar o meu tédio".

Sirius riu. "Chama a Evans para sair".

"Muito engraçado", disse James mal humorado. "Para você fica curtindo a minha fossa, né".

"Mesmo que você a chamasse, ela não iria", disse Alex, brincando com o garfo. Percebeu que eles estavam olhando-a como quem diz 'quem te chamou para a conversa?'. Ela revirou os olhos. "Ela vai com outra pessoa".

"Quem?", perguntou James, sem se conter, e olhou para Alice. Como ela não tinha lhe contado isso? Ela olhou para ele e sorriu amarelo como se pedisse desculpas.

"Amus Diggory", respondeu Alex, fazendo uma careta.

"Alex não gosta dele", explicou Alice.

"Eu não sei como a Lily agüenta", disse Alex.

"Como eu agüento o que?", perguntou Lily, que havia chegado sorrateira até onde eles estavam conversando. Todos a olharam sobressaltados e James não pode resistir de passar a mão sobre os cabelos. "Viu, ficam falando de mim pelas costas", disse rindo e ignorando James.

"Não estávamos falando de você", disse Alice devagar. "Estávamos falando do Diggory".

"E nos perguntando como é que você agüenta aquele idiota", respondeu Alex sinceramente, olhando para a amiga que se sentara ao seu lado.

"Ele não é um idiota", respondeu Lily na defensiva.

"E vocês?", perguntou Alice, virando-se para James e Sirius. "Não vão sair com ninguém?".

James olhou para Sirius e riu. Queria parecer desinteressado no fato da Lily sair com um cara, e pior, com o Diggory. "O Sirius deve ir com a... como é que ela chama mesmo, Frank?".

"Malvick".

"É, ele até recebeu presente dela hoje", disse cutucando o amigo.

"Nem se eu tivesse comido aqueles bombons", respondeu Sirius com uma careta.

"Que bombons?", perguntou Alice. "Ai droga, é aqueles cheios de poção do amor, não é?". Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. "Eu devo confisca-los".

"Depois", disse preguiçosamente. "Não vou subir lá agora, não".

"Mas e você, James", perguntou Alex. "Vai com quem".

James deu de ombros, já tinha falado a ela que não ia a Hogsmead. O que ela estava querendo afinal, que ele a convidasse? Não, se Alex quisesse sair com ele já o teria chamado, é mais o estilo dela. Ele começou a se servir. A comida acabara de aparecer e era melhor ter alguma coisa na boca para não falar besteira, como queria, para a Evans. Como perguntar como é que ela ia sair com o Diggory e não com ele? É... era melhor ficar quieto. Pelo menos com a boca fechada, porque se dependesse daquele monstro que vivia no seu estomago, e que acordava toda vez que via Lily com algum garoto, ele não ficaria mudo.

Depois de comer, silenciosamente, despertando olhares curiosos, até de Lily que não conseguia parar de encara-lo, James foi levado, entende-se arrastado para fora do Salão por Sirius.

"Aonde vamos?", perguntou.

"Ver o Remus", disse Sirius, mal conseguindo se conter. "Não... ele precisa saber o que o amigo dele fez... digo, não fez", e começou a rir, arrastando um mal humorado James para a enfermaria.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Ah... qual é", disse Sirius impaciente. Já tinham passado na enfermaria para darem uma olhada em Remus. Este ficou bem mais orgulhoso que Sirius do progresso de James para com a Lily, mas riu tanto quanto Sirius ao imaginar a cara do amigo em saber que ela ia com o Diggory.

Sinceramente que James pensou que era proposital que ela estava fazendo isso. Sair com o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa e monitor da mesma. Monitor? Qual era a dela afinal? Ela sabia muito bem que o Diggory era mais cheio de si que ele... não que ele fosse cheio se si... mas era o que a Evans pensava, não era.

"Que Sirius?", disse monotamente, se virando. Estava subindo as escadas que levavam para o dormitório.

"Não... sério que eu pensei que você não tava falando sério", disse inconformado.

"Ah... vai caçar uma mulher para você sair, e me deixa dormir em paz", disse virando-se para recomeçar o caminho.

"Eu até ia, se não fosse seu amigo", disse tirando os cabelos dos olhos. "Eu não vou fica vendo você ai, sozinho, enquanto a garota que você gosta tá lá, com outro... e pior, é o Diggory".

James suspirou, virou-se e desceu as escadas e foi até Sirius. "Primeiro, vamos deixar bem claro que eu não gosto dela. Segundo, eu nunca disse que gostava dela, e terceiro, isso é uma deixa para você tirar esse sorrisinho de 'sabe-tudo' do rosto e não se envolver com isso".

Mas ao contrário do que James esperava, Sirius começou a gargalhar. É... gargalhar, sabe, quando alguém tira sarro da sua cara. "Foi mal... mas é que...", respirou fundo quando a cara de James indicava que havia perigo para ele, "tá... bom, você quer falar sobre isso, vamos falar sobre isso".

"Eu não...".

"Primeiro, tá na cara que você gosta dela... segundo, você não precisa dizer, seu idiota... e terceiro, posso não saber de tudo, mas não tem como eu não me envolver".

James o encarou, e Sirius sustentou o olhar, sério... então James sorriu, não tinha mesmo como ele não se envolver. "Então o que sugere".

"Bom...", disse colocando as mãos no queixo e fingindo pensar, "sugiro que você vá a Hogsmead, e como eu não vou com ninguém, eu te faço o favor de ir junto", terminou sorrindo.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Favor, tá sei... e eu não te conheço, né... você quer é rir da minha cara de desgosto de ver ela com o talzinho lá".

"Bom, não vou mentir que isso contou pontos".

OoOoO...OoOoO

Oi, gente... até que não demorou tanto assim... mas tipow... vcs cansaram de comentar... por que eu não cansei de ler comentários não... o próximo capitulo deveria ser este tbm, mas é que qnd eu sento para escrever eu me empolgo, ai vai surgindo mais idéias, e ai ia ficar enorme esse capítulo..., já que ia incluir a visita a hogsmead, a visita na casa do Hagrid, um pouquinho da noite de lua cheia.. só para explicar um acontecimento que virá mais tarde. Entaum... bom... ia fikar grande.

**Natalia Lima:** oi Lynn... eu li suas fics, são ótimas, fofuchas... obrigada mesmo por sempre comentar, é importante... bjaum...

**JhU Radcliffe: **qbom que gostou.. olha o outro aí, nem demoro, heheheh... não isquenta... eu não vo deixa o Remus sozinhu, eu vo deixa o Peter, pq ele merece, bom, ele ainda não sabe pq, mas vcs sabem que ele merece, hehehhe, continue comentando.. bjaum

Bom... vo tentar mandar o outro no próximo sábado. tchauzin


	6. Lua Cheia

**Lua Cheia**

O tempo estava mesmo fechado. Flocos de neve batiam contra a face como se quisessem derruba-los. Uma disputa fria, onde ou se lutava para manter-se de pé e avançar, ou se entregava e voltava a favor do vento de volta a Hogwarts. Em Hogsmead o resultado de um Natal realmente gelado era visto a olho nu. A neve ia se acumulando pelas estradas dificultando a passagem dos estudantes. Vários empregados estavam se matando do lado de fora para tirar o acúmulo das portas, que ficavam emperradas, e evitavam os fregueses.

"Por que mesmo que eu vim?", perguntou James levemente arqueado, forçando passagem entre a neve e o vento. Os flocos de neve batiam com violência contra seu rosto e seus óculos estavam embaçados.

Sirius forçou uma resposta, mas James mal a ouviu. Vendo que a cara de dúvida dele, Sirius apontou para um pub logo à frente, o Três Vassouras. Eles viram um homem baixinho tentando tirar a neve sobre a soleira. Ele estava mesmo emburrado, olhou-os com grande raiva, como se fosse culpa deles estar nevando, ou ele estar ali limpando.

Quando entraram no pub sentiram uma onda de calor. Muitos reclamaram e viraram para ver quem é que tinha deixado o frio entrar. Ouviu-se um sonoro 'Ei, fecha a porta', e depois vários outros resmungos. Estava mesmo cheio lá dentro. Parece que toda a população de Hogwarts estava ali, até mesmo os professores.

James olhou para Sirius, que o olhou emburrado. "Não vem me culpar, você que me chamou para vir", defendeu-se.

"É... eu sei", disse tirando a capa e o cachecol, sendo imitado por James. "Talvez dê para tirar um terceiranista de uma mesa... vem", e começaram a procurar ou terceiranistas, ou conhecidos, ou, talvez milagres aconteçam, mesas vazias.

Viram Frank e Alice em um canto. Eles não iam à casa de chá? O que estavam fazendo ali? Só para ocuparem lugares... ho ho ho, Sirius puxou James com certa violência para um outro canto, onde parecia estar Alex chamando-os. Mas tarde de mais, James pode ver muito claramente quem estava com Frank e Alice na mesa, Evans e Diggory. Parecia ser um encontro conjunto. Tá, ele já podia ir embora agora?

Sentou-se ao lado de Alex, e Sirius sentou-se do outro lado. 'Hum... certo, para de encarar James Potter, eles vão notar', pensou, e forçou sua atenção aos outros ocupantes da mesa.

"Oi... dia frio né", disse Alex simpática. James sorriu também simpático. E Sirius cumprimentou. "Essa é a Emelinda", apontou para uma garota de cabelos curtos, escuros e espessos, olhos claros, que acenou."Ela estuda com a Sarah. E esse é o Tommy", disse sobre um garoto aparentemente mais novo, que tinha certa semelhança com Alex... será que eram... "Ele é meu irmão, está no quarto ano", ele vestia as cores da Corvinal. "E gente, esses são o James e o Sirius".

"Legal o que vocês fizeram com o Smith", disse Tommy, tomando um pouco de cerveja amanteigada. "Ele mal pode vê-los que treme todo", e riu. James e Sirius riram também.

Começaram umas conversas sobre azarações úteis e divertidas, e o garoto parecia beber cada palavra dita por eles, como se pudesse aprender só por ouvir. A certa altura, James se virou, bem sutilmente, para dar uma olhada em como estava indo o encontro da Evans, que, infelizmente para ele, estava indo bem, pelo menos era o que parecia. Eles estavam rindo muito, e aparentavam estar bem à vontade. Voltou-se para a mesa onde estava, realmente estava afim de ir embora para não fazer besteira. Nem sabia porque tinha vindo afinal.

Sirius virou-se para o amigo, que não estava com uma cara muito simpática. "Er... bom, o papo tá bom, mas nós precisamos ir agora", disse se levantado, e James o encarou. Sirius fez um sinal imperceptível a James para que este se levantasse.

"Mas já", perguntou Emelinda, "Vocês nem pediram nada".

"É, bom... a gente só deu uma passada mesmo", continuou Sirius. Alex pareceu entender, porque ela olhou na direção de Lily e depois olhou para James.

"Eu prometi ver o Hagrid, hoje ainda", disse James se desculpando.

"Tá", falou Alex, estudando-o. "Eu e a Alice queremos falar com você depois".

"Ahn... tá", disse se despedindo e saindo com Sirius.

Já fora do pub, James parou no meio da neve, tremendo, de raiva.

"Paguei pau, realmente", disse Sirius batendo em seu ombro. "Você nem foi lá...".

"Vontade não me faltou", disse batendo com o punho fechado na outra mão. "Vontade de socar aquele filho da...".

"É... mais aí ela ia te odiar para o resto da vida", disse Sirius, analisando.

"Se é que ela já não me odeia...", disse respirando fundo e recomeçando a andar.

"Nada... ela não te odeia, não cara", disse confortando o amigo. James o olhou descrente. Como é que ele sabia? "Para mim, ela tava é querendo fazer raiva em você".

"Teoria?", perguntou sorrindo.

"Na verdade eu tenho uma, sim", disse Sirius também sorrindo. James o olhou curioso. "Tenho para mim que ela esperava que você fosse lá e quebrasse a cara do idiota do Diggory, mas você não fez isso. Ela não só esperava gritar com você, como também esperava estar certa sobre o que pensa de você".

"Certo...", disse James pensando, "então eu a decepcionei".

"É... e isso é muito bom. Não viu quando ela encarou você?", disse Sirius, atrapalhando os cabelos do amigo. James riu, é isso era bom.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Oi", disse um alegre Hagrid ao abrir a porta e reconhecer quem estava batendo. "Entrem... entrem".

"Fala Hagrid", cumprimentou James, entrando no pequeno casebre, sendo seguido por Sirius que fechou a porta.

"Chegaram bem na hora do chá", disse correndo para a lareira, onde o bule dava gritinhos. "Sentem-se, vou servi-los". Foi até um armário muito mal colocado em uma casa tão pequena e tirou três xícaras. Depois de deposita-las na mesa, junto ao bule, trouxe uma caixinha de metal. "Bolinhos", explicou, quando viu Sirius arquear as sobrancelhas, "estão mesmo bons".

"Ahn... acabamos de comer no Três vassouras", disse se desculpando. Já conheciam o sabor da comida de Hagrid e sua consistência.

"Ah... pena, mas querem chá?", ofereceu.

"Claro", disse James. "Não te vi lá hoje", falou, mas teve que explicar melhor, "Em Hogsmead".

"Ah...", compreendeu, "é que eu tinha que ir a floresta hoje...".

"E nem chamou a gente?", fez Sirius, fingindo indignação. "Viu a consideração, Prongs".

James riu da expressão de Hagrid, que por um momento achou mesmo que Sirius havia ficado ofendido, mas quando viu James rindo aliviou-se.

"Ora, não deviam brincar com isso, vocês dois...", disse olhando para a janela, como se alguém estivesse espionando. "Sabem que eu não devia nem deixar vocês entrarem...".

"Calma Hagrid... você não deixa", disse James.

"É, mas vocês entram mesmo assim", disse com voz de repreensão, "e eu ainda fico acobertando... ah se o prof. Dumbledore soubesse...".

"Mas", disse Sirius tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, "o que exatamente você estava fazendo lá?".

"Ah, bom... é que hoje é lua cheia, e com lobisomens aí...", disse pensativo e arregalou os olhos. "Mas isso não é da conta de vocês... eu não devia ter dito, não, não...".

"Desencana, Hagrid...", disse Sirius, empurrando a cadeira para trás e se equilibrando nas pernas traseiras desta. "Até parece que nós não sabemos de quem você tá falando".

"O que", disse sem graça.

"Ora Hagrid, somos amigos dele já faz tempo...", disse James fazendo um movimento despreocupado com as mãos. "E perdoe a falta de modéstia, mas nós somos inteligentes, acha mesmo que nós não sabemos de nada?".

"É, vocês são mesmo inteligentes, e a usam de maneira errada se querem saber", repreendeu Hagrid. "Dão tanto trabalho... Ora, mas não me venham entrar na floresta hoje... hoje é muito perigoso, vocês sabem então... fiquem longe de lá".

James e Sirius se encararam com caras bastante culpadas.

"Me prometam", disse Hagrid. "Sei que são crescidos, mas...".

"Foi mal, Hagrid, mas não vai dar para prometer", disse Sirius baixo.

"Mas não se preocupe", acrescentou James rápido, "nós vamos nos cuidar. Um do outro, como você diz".

"Vocês não estão bebendo do chá", disse Hagrid desconfiado. James bebeu rápido e engasgou. O chá estava quente e sem açúcar, adorava açúcar. "E como está indo o treino de quadribol, Capitão? A goleada contra a Sonserina vai se repetir?".

James sorriu, taí um assunto que ele gostava, e muito. Continuaram conversando mais algum tempo, até que olharam para a janela e levaram um susto. O sol já havia se posto, logo a lua iria...

Despediram-se de Hagrid rapidamente e rumaram para o castelo. A capa da invisibilidade ainda estava no dormitório.

"Você também, nem para traze-la no bolso", disse Sirius.

"Ah... não enche, eu nem sabia que ia sair do dormitório até esse horário", disse se defendendo. "Eu me esqueci...".

Entraram rapidamente no hall, subiram as escadas e viraram para o corredor que tinha uma passagem que os levaria mais rápido a torre da Grifinória. James foi parando aos poucos, olhava para trás, e recomeçava a andar, mas depois parava novamente.

"Caminho mais longo...", sussurrou Sirius, e eles passaram direto pela passagem. Caminharam ainda mais rápido, e depois de sussurrarem a senha a Mulher-Gorda, entraram na torre. "Você também sentiu?".

"A impressão de que alguém estava nos seguindo...", disse James. Sirius confirmou. Eles se encararam por um instante e James confirmou com a cabeça. Mas quando fizeram menção de subirem...

"James?", chamou Alice, do outro lado do salão comunal. "Pode vir aqui um instante?". Ela estava com Alex e outras garotas que soltavam risinhos. Lily estava do lado de Alice, emburrada. Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Não vai dar Alice", disse se desculpando e subindo rápido.

"Pega o mapa", disse a Sirius assim que chegaram ao dormitório e viram que estava vazio. Não era nem necessário o pedido. Sirius já estava abrindo-o.

"Juro solenemente nunca fazer nada de bom", sussurrou. Procurou rápido com os olhos enquanto James se virou para pegar a capa. Quando este o olhou novamente, não havia nem sinal do mapa, e Sirius já estava à porta, impaciente."Anda logo".

"Quem era...", começou James.

"Ninguém, não...", interrompeu Sirius. "Impressão nossa".

James não se deu por satisfeito e anotou mentalmente de lembrar de questionar Sirius mais tarde, já que agora não dava tempo. Abriu a capa e jogou-a por cima deles. Não queria que as garotas lá em baixo o atrasassem. Desceram e percorrera o caminho para fora do castelo, utilizando-se das passagens. Logo já estavam sob o salgueiro lutador. Haviam arrumado um galho longo para apertar o nó, já que Wormtail não estava lá, e ao entrarem pela passagem já não eram mais James e Sirius, e sim Prongs e Padfoot, os animagos mais jovens de toda história.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"Bem feito", disse uma Lily aliviada, quando viu James subir as escadas do dormitório masculino. "Pelo menos algo sensato aquele garoto pode fazer... essa conversa seria ridícula".

"A única coisa ridícula aqui foi aquele seu encontro", disse Alex emburrada.

"Sabe Alex, você é o tipo de pessoa que a gente ou ama ou odeia", disse Lily examinado as unhas. Levantou a cabeça para olhar a amiga. "Sorte sua que eu te amo... e nos tornamos amigas antes de nos conhecermos realmente".

Alex sorriu. "Mas o que seria de vocês se não tivessem uma amiga para dizer as coisas certas na hora que precisa".

"E duras... coisas muito duras...", disse Alice.

"E de difícil digestão", completou Lily, rindo.

"Tá, mas é sério", disse Alex, voltando ao assunto. "Você nem gostava do Diggory... o achava metido e pá... agora vem e sai com ele".

"Ora... ele não é tão metido como eu pensei, sabe", disse Lily, deitando as costas no encosto da poltrona. "E ele foi muito divertido, não foi Alice?".

"Bom... ele foi simpático", analisou Alice. "Divertida foi você, porque você é divertida. A única coisa que ele tinha de se preocupar era de ficar rindo".

"Bom, mesmo assim", disse fechando os olhos, "eu gostei do encontro, e combinamos outro".

"Peraí, vocês tão levando a sério", disse Alex escandalizada.

"Não sei, vamos ver o que dá", disse mexendo em uma mexa de cabelo. "Eu estava pensando, o Potter não disse que não ia a Hogsmead?".

"Disse", confirmou Alex rindo.

"Que?".

"Eu sabia que você iria comentar", respondeu.

"Não é nada demais", disse abrindo os olhos e olhando Alice. "Nossa eu pensei que ele fosse fazer escândalo".

"Não vou negar que esse pensamento também passou pela minha cabeça", respondeu Alice pensativa. "Ele parece mesmo diferente".

"Ele tava é estranho hoje", comentou Alex, pegando a mexa de cabelo da Lily e começando a fazer uma trança. "Não viram agora a pouco... nem deu idéia. E lá no Três Vassouras ele mal conversou, meio que disfarçou o fato de você estar com Frank, mas depois levantou e foi embora, nem comeu nada e nem bebeu".

"Estranho...", disse Alice.

"Ah... vai entender aquele garoto, também...", disse Lily pensativa. "Bom, pelo menos ele não estragou o meu encontro, como sempre faz".

"Vai ver desistiu de você", disse Alex cutucando-a.

"Quem me dera", juntou as mãos como se fosse rezar.

"Vai boba, pensando assim...", agourou Alice. "Depois ele vai e desiste mesmo, e eu quero ver você...".

"Pode ir parando", interrompeu Lily. "Quero mais que ele desista".

OoOoO...OoOoO

Uma brisa fria entrava pelo dormitório feminino e atrapalhava as cortinas, intrometia-se por elas e fazia a garota se aconchegar mais às cobertas. Lily levantou assustada.

"Calma...", sussurrou Alex, que estava ao seu lado, em pé. "É que a água acabou, e eu estou com fome".

"Tem uns bombons no malão", disse Lily sonolenta, sentando-se. Olhou para o copo que Alex estava segurando e apontou a varinha. Logo o copo estava cheio de água. "Agora vai dormir".

"Não dá...", disse impaciente. "Eu não vou conseguir dormir se comer bombons a essa hora".

Lily resmungou. "O que quer que eu faça?".

"Vem comigo até a cozinha", disse Alex.

Lily choramingou. "Sabe a temperatura que está fazendo lá fora... sem contar no sono que eu tô".

"Por favor", choramingou Alex. "Sabe que eu não gosto de andar pelo castelo à noite".

"Alex, eu tô com preguiça de vestir roupa", disse deitando na cama e cobrindo-se totalmente com a coberta. Sorte, porque abafou as risadas quando Alex lhe disse que poderia vir sem elas se quisesse. "Tô indo... com roupas, porque se não eu congelo".

Desceram devagar pela escada. O salão estava às escuras. Todos pareciam estar dormindo. Atravessaram o lugar e passaram pelo retrato que resmungou, mas depois ficou em silêncio. Caminhavam rápido, rezando para não encontrar ou o Filch, ou a madame Nora, ou o inconveniente do pirraça. Quando já estavam no primeiro andar, Alex parou de frente a janela.

"Lily, vem ver isso".

Lily se aproximou de Alex. "Que?".

"A lua", disse sonhadoramente. "Já a viu mais linda". A lua estava cheia, um grande globo prateado que iluminava todo o gramado de Hogwarts. "Vamos lá fora ver?".

"Ficou doida? Olha... não sei o que deu em você para ter esse súbito ataque de romantismo, mas...", começou, mas Alex já estava puxando-a. Atravessaram o hall e saíram.

Nossa, dava para ver tudo, como se fosse de dia, não igual, ainda estava escuro, mas não o suficiente. Parecia ser o ápice das luas cheias. Ela se refletia no imenso lago que estava depois do gramado cristalizado pela neve. E Lily subitamente se sentiu muito bem, olhando a lua. Poderia admirar tal beleza para sempre.

Andaram pelo gramado. Os cristais de neve brilhavam sob a luz do luar. Era perfeito. Provavelmente nunca mais veriam algo tão lindo. Alex parecia estar muito feliz também. Lily a olhou e sorriu. Poucas vezes a amiga se demonstrava tão romântica. Admiravam sem prestarem muita a atenção ao redor, sem se preocuparem se tinha alguém as vendo. Até que um barulho fez Lily acordar. Estavam próximas demais da orla da floresta. Perigo, foi o que pensou, e rapidamente olhou para a lua. Mais um barulho, era um galho se partindo. Lua cheia... "Alex...", chamou baixinho. Um uivo, alto e assustador, muito perto. "Alex", gritou. A amiga a olhou assustada. "Corre". Começou a correr de volta para o castelo. Tinham se afastado demais e nem perceberam. Puxou Alex pelo braço, que parecia estar estática.

Um grande animal pareceu interrompendo a passagem, rosnava e se aproximava. Soltou um longo uivo que fez a espinha de Lily congelar. Ela foi andando para trás devagar. 'Não corra, não corra', pensava 'se correr já era'. Alex tremia atrás dela. 'Nós vamos morrer', pensou por um segundo, enquanto puxava vagarosamente a varinha. O lobisomem foi se aproximando ameaçadoramente. "Para trás", gritou lançando um feitiço, que não lhe fez mal algum. Por um momento o animal pareceu recuar, parecia em dúvida, mas depois o instinto falou mais alto e ele saltou por cima delas.

O pensamento de que realmente iam morrer passou pela sua cabeça quando fechou os olhos e caía para trás, sentada... Esperou que algo acontecesse, mas não. Abriu os olhos novamente e não acreditou. Um grande cervo, de chifres longos e pontudos parecia conter o lobisomem. Impedia-o de avançar com os chifres. Ela se assustou. Um grande cão preto as empurrava. Parecia que queria que se mexessem, como se dissesse 'andem logo, ele não vai conseguir segura-lo para sempre'. Elas entenderam o recado. Levantaram-se e correram, dando as costas a cena.

Latidos fortes elas ouviram, e mais um uivo. Viraram-se para ver o tinha acontecido. O cervo estava no chão, e o cão corria atrás do lobisomem que investia contra elas, novamente. O cão saltou sobre o grande lobo e o mordeu, fazendo-o uivar de dor. Tempo necessário para o cervo se recompor e investir novamente sobre o lobo. Desta vez parecia mais forte. Foi arrastando-o de volta a floresta, enquanto o cão incitava as garotas a continuarem a correr. Elas chegaram a porta de carvalho, e a fecharam. A ultima visão que Lily teve antes de fechar a porta, foi a do cervo entrando na floresta com o lobisomem e o cão. 'Tomara que fiquem bem', pensou antes de acudir Alex, que desmaiou.

OoOoO...OoOoO

Taí... um capítulo fresquinho... ele tá menor, eu sei... e também a cena do lago é meio clichê, mas eu tentei ser diferente... ah sei lá... ficou bom? Comentem soh para eu saber se tenhu que desistir de escrever cenas de ação... bjos... perceberam como eu gosto de reticências?... eu adoro... virou vicio... ou virtude...hehehehh...

**JhU Radcliffe:** infelizmente eu não posso tirar o Peter... A JK o colocou na historia entaum... fazer oq, né... mas ele vai pagar muito mico, pra dexa de ser bobo, hehhehe... obrigado por comentar, bjaum

**Bruna Martins:** Postei... heheh, q bom que vc tá gostando... espero que esteja bom esse tbm... obrigada mesmo... bjaum


	7. Palavras certas

**Palavras certas**

Lily se aconchegou mais na capa. Estava na ala hospitalar. Tinha ido para lá assim que acordou. Ontem à noite, ou melhor, hoje de madrugada não tinha sido tranqüila como tinha imaginado. Esperava uma noite bem dormida, porque havia combinado um passeio com Amus... "Meu Merlin, o Amus... ah, fazer o que agora... não vou sair daqui enquanto a Alex não acordar", pensou olhando a amiga que dormia no leito ao lado. Parecia tranqüila, pelo menos melhor quando tinha trazido ela para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey assegurou que era só um desmaio causado pelo choque que tinham passado. E a Profa. McGonagall deu um chilique quando foi acordada.

"Como puderam ser tão irresponsáveis?", perguntou ela, entre horrorizada e irritada. "Vocês tiveram sorte, não é todo lobisomem que abandona sua vítima". Tá, foi a pior mentira que Lily já contou... mas não tivera tempo de inventar uma história melhor, e também estava chocada, nem sabia como é que ainda estava de pé.

No momento que contava a 'aventura' para a professora, lhe ocorreu que talvez fosse melhor não mencionar o cervo e cão. Quer dizer, parando para pensar, talvez aquilo tivesse sido ilusão... onde já se viu um cervo e um cão proteger duas garotas de um lobisomem? Pareciam agir racionalmente. Era tão estranho que agora duvidava que isso realmente tivesse acontecido... será que ela não sonhou, é talvez tenha sonhado quando tentou dormir depois do episódio, quando a McGonagall já lhe tinha mandado para o dormitório.

Alex remexeu, franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos. A claridade a incomodou e teve que se acostumar à luz. As coisas foram entrando em foco, até que viu Lily ao seu lado, pensando.

"Oi... que horas são?", perguntou sonolenta.

Lily sobressaltou-se. Viu a amiga acordada e sorriu. "É quase meio dia... você está bem?".

"Nossa, eu dormi demais", disse pensando. "Ahn... se eu estou bem? Por que, não pareço?".

"Você não...", começou Lily estranhando.

"Sabe, eu tive um sonho meio esquisito", pensou alto. "E você estava comigo... e um cão... e um... cervo... estranho não".

"Mais do que você imagina", disse sarcástica. "Tive o mesmo sonho...".

Alex pensou por um momento. "Não foi sonho?".

"Ai... infelizmente eu acho que não", suspirou.

Ficaram um minuto presas em seus próprios pensamentos. Ainda nevava lá fora e Lily ficou olhando os cristais de neve batendo contra o vidro. "Estranho aqueles animais, né?", comentou pensativa.

"É... nem pareciam mesmo animais", concordou Alex.

Lily virou-se para trás sobressaltada. Tinha a impressão de ter ouvido algo... parecia um... suspiro contido. Andou alguns passos na direção do barulho...

"Bom dia", saudou Madame Pomfrey, assustando Lily. "Já se sente melhor?", perguntou a Alex.

"Sim".

"Bom, então pode ir tomar seu café... reforçado, está ouvindo. Eu não agüento essas meninas desmaiando de...".

"Eu não desmaiei de fome", defendeu-se.

"Claro que não", disse despreocupadamente. "Pode ir, sim", e praticamente expulsou as duas.

"Eu tive a impressão que ela não nos queria lá", comentou Alex, rumando para o Salão Principal.

"Não foi impressão", disse Lily, enigmática. "Ela não nos queria lá por cousa do outro paciente".

"Que?", estranhou Alex. "Quem era?".

"Sei lá", deu de ombros. "Não deu para ver". Mas Alex sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.

O salão não estava cheio. Parecia que os estudantes queriam aproveitar o domingo de neve para dormirem mais, ou fazer hora na cama. O almoço já estava sendo servido com bastante fartura. O cheiro era tão convidativo que elas se apressaram para os lugares de costume na mesa da Grifinória.

Alice já estava lá com Frank. Ela sorriu para as duas e abraçou Alex apertado. "Ah... Alex, você está bem? A Lily só me contou hoje, e a Madame Pomfrey não quis deixar mais de uma na enfermaria...", disse quase as lágrimas.

Alex sorriu, Alice era tão emotiva. "Tudo bem, Alice... para de drama... eu só estou com fome".

Alice ofereceu a cadeira ao lado para ela sentar, e começou a servi-la. "Mas também, o que deu na cabeça das duas de saírem pelo castelo de madrugada... sabem que é perigoso".

Lily não estava muito disposta a ouvir um sermão da amiga, então resolveu deixa-la falar sem dar muita atenção. Começou a comer, até que se lembrou de Amus. Olhou para os lados procurando-o, mas não o encontrou. Mas viu dois garotos; um debruçado sobre a mesa, com a cabeça abaixada escondendo o rosto, e o outro se equilibrando nas pernas traseiras da cadeira com a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados.

"Estranho, né?", comentou Alice, percebendo o foco da atenção da amiga. "Estão assim desde que chegamos, né Frank".

"Eles não estão de muito papo hoje", comentou ele pensativo.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Lily curiosa.

"Sei lá... mas parece ser algo sério", Frank fez uma cara curiosa.

"Frank me disse que eles não dormiram no dormitório", disse Alice.

"Ah, devem ter se agarrado com umas...", começou Lily.

"Duvido muito", interrompeu Frank. "Eles não ficam assim quando dormem, sabe, fora", disse medindo as palavras. "Foi algo sério".

"Vamos para lá", disse Alex já se levantando e antes que alguém pudesse impedir.

"Alex", chamou Alice. Mas desistiu quando viu que Lily também se levantava então as seguiu, junto de Frank.

"Oi", disse Alex, e 'na maior cara de pau', pensou Lily, sentou-se ao lado de James. Este não se mexeu, mas Sirius abriu os olhos e voltou com a cadeira, sentando-se ereto. Ele olhou para Alex, e depois para Lily. Ela percebeu que seus olhos estavam mais escuros que o normal, sem brilho.

"Oi", respondeu. "Você já está melhor?", perguntou a Alex.

"Nossa, até vocês já souberam?", disse Alex sorrindo. "Parece que Alice alarmou todo mundo... eu estou bem sim, foi só um choque, sabe".

Nesse momento James levantou a cabeça, alinhou os óculos e a olhou. "É, você parece bem...", Alex sorriu, "e de bom humor", terminou pensativo.

"Quem não parece bem são vocês", disse Lily, não conseguindo se conter.

James a olhou desconfiado, e ela corou. Não se sabe porque ela corou. Bom, tá que não era uma pergunta que se faça, não era bisbilhoteira, e nem tão íntima para se intrometer nos assuntos deles, mas não era normal eles agirem assim... estava preocupada... não, não estava... era curiosidade, é... curiosidade.

"Nós...", começou James, se perguntado porque diabos sentia necessidade de se explicar. Ela o olhava tão... parecia tão... sei lá, preocupada. "Bom é que nós...", se lembrou da madrugada que tiveram, se lembrou do que tinha acontecido e do que poderia acontecer se não tivessem lá para conter Remus, mas sentiu-se culpado também... sim ele tinha culpa... se não tivesse o levado para tão perto da orla da floresta, não tinha a intenção, mas quando viu, eles já estavam lá. Olhou para Sirius, que desviou os olhos de Lily, quando ela o olhou, e depois olhou ele para Lily novamente e também não conseguiu sustentar o olhar.

"Vocês realmente não estão bem", sussurrou Lily ao notar que eles não a encaravam. "Estão escondendo algo muito sério".

"Nós...", começou James novamente. Olhou para a porta, era melhor irem embora. "Nós temos que ir agora". Levantou-se rápido, como Sirius, e antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eles já não estavam mais lá.

"Eu disse que era sério", terminou Frank.

OoOoO...OoOoO

O vento frio batia contra as cortinas do leito hospitalar de Remus. Sirius parecia ansioso, em pé ao lado da janela. James estava sentado na cadeira ao lado, esperando a reação do amigo. Tinha contado tudo a ele, sem tirar nem pôr. Remus nem sempre se lembrava de tudo que acontecia nessas aventuras. Ele suspirou e se recostou nos travesseiros.

"Elas estão bem?", perguntou olhando o vazio.

"Estão", respondeu James rápido.

"E vocês", perguntou, voltando-se para eles. "Eu não...".

"Não... estamos só doloridos, por conta da força que fizemos para conte-lo", respondeu Sirius sério.

Remus suspirou novamente. "Ela sabe...".

"Não poderia", começou James, mas calou-se quando Remus pediu com um movimento.

"Você, mais do que eu, sabe que ela não é boba... já estava desconfiada...", Remus jogou a cabeça para trás. "Como vou poder olha-la, sabendo o que eu poderia ter feito a ela e a Alex".

"A Evans não vai julga-lo assim, Remus", disse Sirius.

"Ela não é assim", concordou James.

Remus suspirou novamente. "Ela sabe sobre vocês?".

"Não", disse Sirius rápido, mas não demonstrou muita certeza.

"Ela parecia estranha hoje...", comentou James, pensativo.

"Bom, ela é inteligente... não demora muito, vai saber que o cão e o cervo eram animagos...", comentou Sirius.

"É... animais não agem daquela forma... mas vais demorar um pouco para descobrir que somos nós... é talvez demore um pouco para somar dois mais dois...", James sorriu triste.

"Estamos perdidos", disse Sirius, sentando-se ao pé da cama.

"Ela não assim...", James olhou para Remus. "Mesmo se ela descobrir tudo, não acredito que vá contar...".

"Vamos ter que esperar para ver", disse Sirius. "Pelo menos ela gosta de você, Remus... seu segredo está seguro".

Remus suspirou. "Só de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se vocês não tivessem lá...".

"Nada de sério aconteceu, não é... então acho que não deveríamos pensar hipoteticamente sobre o passado", disse Sirius, olhando para Remus. "Tem que parar de se martirizar".

"Não estou...", começou Remus.

"Olha", interrompeu Sirius, já sem muita paciência, "Você é como qualquer um de nós... todo mundo tem seus problemas, e cada um tem que aprender a lidar com eles...".

"Você não entende", começou Remus.

"Nós somos seus amigos, Remus... nós entendemos", disse James, continuando a fala de Siruis. "Assim como você e eu entendemos como o Sirius se sente em relação à família dele, sabemos que não é como ele diz, sabemos que é mais profundo, não é".

"É, mas...".

"E nós", disse Sirius, olhando James ofendido por perceber que eles comentavam sobre eles pelas costas, "entendemos que quando James fala que com a Evans não é sério, é justamente o contrário, é mais profundo do que ele pensa", e James o olhou da mesma forma. "Viu todo mundo tem seu problemas...".

"Claro que uns têm problemas mais sérios que outros, então...", começou James.

"Os amigos vêm para tentar amenizar as coisas... como a gente tenta amenizar as coisas para você... mas você também tem que colaborar com a gente, tentar viver mais, tentar se divertir mais...", terminou Sirius.

Remus sorriu. "Entendi o recado... obrigado".

"Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? Ele precisa descansar". Madame Pomfrey veio rápida e brava, e antes que eles pudessem fazer algo, já estavam do lado de fora.

OoOoO...OoOoO

O tempo foi passando, o inverno acabou e fevereiro já trazia o sol, tímido e fraco, mas assim mesmo trazia euforia, claro, também era porque o dia dos namorados estava chegando.

A vida dos alunos de Hogwarts não havia mudado muito até então. Os mesmos segredos que se espalhavam como o vento pela escola, os mesmos cochichos sobre garotos e garotas, e as mesmas tentativas de arrumarem um par para o passeio a Hogsmead no dias dos namorados.

Os marotos também não mudaram muito. Claro, a bola havia murchado durante algumas semanas, mas parecia que tudo voltava ao normal. Depois de Lily dar uma dura em Remus, que, na opinião dela, parecia a estar ignorando, ele voltou a falar com ela e tanto James quanto Sirius resolveram também voltar à ativa. Como Sirius disse: "O momento de quase luto passou". Na sinceridade, até mesmo os professores sentiram falta, a McGonagall foi a primeira a falar que os internaria no Saint Mungus se não voltassem ao normal.

Frank e Alice pareciam estar mesmo levando a sério o namoro, assim como Lily e Amus, para a decepção de James. Na verdade ele andava meio irritado esses dias, porque ouviu Alice comentar com Sarah, que Amus pediria Lily em namoro no dia dos namorados. Isso o deixou irado, e fazia questão de descontar em qualquer um que aparecia na sua frente. Nem Peter se salvou, e olha que James tinha a maior paciência com ele.

"Quer parar, Prongs", aborreceu-se Sirius. Era a décima resposta 'bem elaborada' que ele dava. "Assim não dá para falar com você".

James o olhou irritado, pensou em uma resposta pior, mas não achou que deveria falar, o humor de Sirius não suportaria. Cruzou os braços e bufou. Estavam na aula de herbologia, o que não melhorava em nada o seu humor.

"Ótimo", disse um também irritado Remus. James parecia contagiar. "Então parem de falar e me ajudem aqui. Não dá para segurar uma planta carnívora e extrair o seu néctar ao mesmo tempo". É, bom era mesmo impossível fazer as duas coisas, visto que a planta deveria ter uns dois metros e centenas de dentes agrupados em carreiras.

"E cadê o Pet", perguntou James, emburrado.

"Você acha mesmo que ele iria me ajudar", respondeu Remus, apontando para Peter que estava debaixo da mesa tentando evitar a prof. Sprout e os amigos. Estes o ignoraram e foram ajudar Remus, a contragosto de James. Já a professora ralhou com Peter e deixou dever extra para ele, "que deveria ser feito sem ajuda", lembrou olhando os marotos.

Depois do almoço, Remus teve a idéia de irem para o gramado e se sentarem embaixo da árvore de costume. Tinham tempo livre agora e poderiam aproveitar o sol.

Parecia que vários alunos do sexto e sétimo anos tinham tido a mesma idéia. O gramado estava cheio. Acomodaram-se a sombra da árvore e ficaram olhando as outras pessoas. Vários casaizinhos se faziam notar, e várias garotas faziam questão de se mostrarem solteiras.

Sirius olhava tudo com desinteresse. Jogava os cabelos para trás com charme incontestável. Muitas garotas suspiravam e riam para chamarem a atenção dele, mas ele parecia não notar.

"Vai com alguma delas", perguntou Remus, rindo. Era divertida a situação.

"O que, no dia dos namorados", disse Sirius descrente, "nem pensar".

"Mas e a Josy", continuou Remus.

"Eu não vou, já disse".

"Ih, não precisa ficar nervoso também, já basta o James", disse Remus virando-se para olhar James. Este ainda não parecia muito feliz.

"Ah, foi mals, mas é que ela vai dar escândalo", explicou Sirius desanimado. "Ela tem aquele jeito de santinha que me enganou direitinho...".

"Eu disse que era problema", resmungou James, e Sirius revirou os olhos. "Não sei porque você cismou com as quietinhas agora".

"Não é da sua conta", disse Sirius, devolvendo as más respostas que ganhou de James. "Pelo menos eu não fico todo nervosinho porque a minha garota tá com outro cara".

"Pode parando", disse Remus prevendo a discussão que viria. "A Lily ainda não é a garota do James, então ele não tem que se intrometer, e Sirius, porque você não para de tentar achar alguém feito a Sarah e chama logo a garota para sair?". James começou a rir, não, a gargalhar e Sirius olhou Remus com cara de ofendido.

"Sabe porque Remus", disse James, ainda rindo, "porque ele tem medo de algo sério".

"Deixa de ser idiota", disse Sirius irritado, "eu não tenho medo".

"Então porque não chama ela para sair?", perguntou Remus, falhando em conter o sorriso.

"Se eu quisesse sair com ela, eu chamava", disse, não se contendo em olha-la. Ela estava com as amigas na beira do lago, apenas com os pés na água.

"Até parece que você não quer...", comentou James. Sirius fechou a cara e ficou assim até o resto do dia.

Logo depois de James falar, Amus aparece e leva Lily para um canto, e James foi fazer coro ao mal-humor de Sirius. Remus achou melhor evita-los, pelo menos pelo resto do dia, e arrastou Peter consigo.

OoOoO...OoOoO

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO".

James estava saindo de uma 'conversa séria' com a prof. McGonagall, mais uma na semana, e rumava para o salão principal para jantar, quando ouviu uma garota gritando no meio do corredor. Sorriu quando viu que era a garota que saia com Sirius. É parece que ele tinha resolvido dar o fora nela.

"IDIOTA... SEM CONSIDERAÇÃO", gritava ela para um Sirius surpreendente calmo e uma multidão bem curiosa.

"Quer parar de escândalo... tá chamando a atenção de todo mundo", disse ele baixo.

"ESCÂNDALO? HÁ... VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É ESCÂNDALO, PORQUE EU AINDA NEM COMECEI", continuou ela. Estava muito vermelha.

"O que tá acontecendo aqui?", perguntou Remus entrando na multidão e rumando para o vácuo, preenchido só por Sirius e a garota.

"Deixa Moony, ela já tá parando", disse Sirius calmo.

"HÁ, SÓ NOS SEUS SONHOS BLACK... QUER SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO LUPIN", ela agora parecia prestes a chorar, "O CANALHA DO SEU AMIGO ESTÁ ME DANDO O FORA... NO DIA DOS NAMORADOS".

"Bom, ainda não é o dia dos namorados", disse James alto sem pensar. A garota olhou para ele como se fosse mata-lo.

"MAS É COMO SE FOSSE", gritou agora chorando. James não gostava de ver mulher chorando, na verdade era seu ponto fraco... mas essa estava fazendo escândalo, e também não gostava de mulher escandalosa.

James levantou uma sobrancelha, assim com Sirius. Remus massageou entre os olhos e suspirou. "Não acho que aqui seja o lugar apropriado para se ter esse tipo de conversa".

"Foi o que eu disse a ela", disse Sirius despreocupado.

"Quero que todo mundo saiba o cafajeste que ele é", disse fungando.

"Eu não sou cafajeste", disse Sirius começando a se irritar, "Não vem me insultar agora". Remus o olhou descrente, assim como James. "Sério, não sou. Eu sempre falei para ela que não queria nada sério, e ela aceitou numa boa".

"Podia ter dado o fora nela antes, né Pads", disse James, se recostando na parede.

"Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha, Prongs", disse Sirius irritado.

"Vocês tratam isso com tanta superficialidade", disse uma voz na multidão. James olhou na direção da voz e viu Sarah, agora a coisa se complicou, Lily e Alex também estava junto.

"Isso é verdade", disse Lily, "tenham mais consideração pela garota".

"Por acaso eu abri isso para discussão", disse Sirius. "Eu já disse, tá acabado e pronto".

"Na verdade, se ela aceitou as condições de Sirius, acho que ela não tem que reclamar", disse Alex.

"Muito obrigado Alex", disse Sirius. "Eu disse a ela que não era sério".

"Mesmo assim", disse Lily, olhando para a garota aos prontos, "Uma pessoa não dá o fora assim".

"Eu não dei o fora assim", defendeu-se Sirius. "Eu tentei conversar com ela, mas ela já começou dando pitty".

"Sirius não tem muita paciência com pittys", disse Remus, olhando Lily que estava sem entender.

"Bom se é assim", disse Lily olhando Sarah. Ela encarava Sirius, que evitava olha-la.

"Eu tenho uma idéia", disse James rindo. "Porque o Remus não vai com ela no dia dos namorados?".

"Não tem graça James", disse Alex irritada, mas muita gente riu, inclusive Sarah.

"Então vai você com o remus, Alex, se está tão enciumada", disse James, e o pessoal riu mais ainda, até Lily riu. Alex ficou vermelha e Remus sorriu calmo, balançando a cabeça.

"Ei, sou eu o foco de discussão", disse a garota, tentando se recompor.

Lily a olhou. Ela parecia adorar ser o centro das atenções. Se antes foi simpática a causa dela, agora não era mais.

"Hunf, tinha que ser", disse uma voz atrás. "Traidores do sangue fazendo baderna feito crianças".

James se virou rapidamente, colocando mão no bolso onde estava sua varinha. 'Muita gente', pensou. "E você adoraria estar aqui, não é mesmo Ranhoso".

"Ora, não me faça rir Potter", disse ele calmo. "Nenhuma delas tem mesmo valor".

James e Sirius começaram a gargalhar.

"Quem desdenha quer comprar, Snape", disse Lily rindo, fazendo todo mundo rir também. "Mas, bom, você é que não tem mesmo valor", e riram de novo.

"Você vai pagar, sangue...", começou Snape, raivoso.

"Silêncio", fez James apontando a varinha. Na mesma hora Snape se calou. "Idiota, você não sabe o que diz, Snape. Você não tem idéia". James parecia sério demais para uma discussão com Snape, Lily notou. Talvez fosse mais sério do que ela imaginava.

"Sei mais do que você sabe, Potter... traidor da causa...", disse Snape rindo da raiva de James.

"Não se meta nisso, Snape... você não sabe de nada", disse Sirius, que sabia exatamente do que estavam falando. Algumas pessoas se afastaram, outras perguntavam do que eles diziam.

"Outro traidor da causa... foi por isso que saiu de casa, Black?", alfinetou Snape. "Por acaso não foi medo, foi?".

Para sua surpresa Sirius riu. "Medo é o que você deveria sentir Snape. Só te dou um conselho... não se meta nos meus assuntos e dos meus amigos, você pode não sair ileso".

Snape o encarou e depois se afastou.

"Do que estavam falando", perguntou Lily. James e Sirius pareceram acordar e a olharam. Sirius deu de ombros e saiu, deixando a garota, que tinha dado o fora, sozinha.

James olhou Lily intensamente. "Fique fora disso Evans", disse sério e saiu também.

"Remus?", tentou Lily. A multidão tinha se dissipado.

"Acredito que não foi a melhor hora para Snape comentar sobre isso", respondeu pensativo. "Realmente acho que James está certo Lily. Isso, por enquanto, é só entre sangues-puros", e saiu atrás dos outros dois, deixando as garotas sozinhas.

OoOoO...OoOoO

Oi genti... esse saiu cedo, entaum não liguem se tiver ruin, é pq eu vou viajar na quinta, e não tive tempo de revisar, e tudo mais... ah... genti, eu fiquei super emocionada com as reviews, lindas de morrer, e até corei... hehehehe, lá vai os agradecimentos...

**JhU Radcliffe: **oiii, o Peter nem apareceu direito nesse, na verdade ele soh me atrapalha, as vezes eu esqueço dele e tenho que embutir ele depois... bom, a lily tá meio desconfiada, e ela é inteligente... ela vai saber juntas as peças... mas o Pads não machucou não, eu acho que vc confundiu... eu passei meio batida nesse capitulo, espero que tenha gostado, bjaum..

**V. A. Rosewood:** ai.. obrigadu… que bom que vc está gostandu... continue a ler sim e comentar, bejaum...

**mamai black:** eu vou coloca a Sarah mais sim... e tá bom, vc venceu, o sirius vai fika com ela, mas vai ser difícil, ela tem um gênio difícil... mas vai ser legal... bajaum.. continue lendo e comentando

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **eu disse que ia fazer diferente, mas nao deixo de faze-los engraçados, mas tipow, eles têm 16 anos, já saum meio crescidos, e tudo, e sabem levar um papo sério, entende.. mas que bom que vc aprovou, fui aos céus... hehhehe... vc gostou da Alex e da Sarah? Elas são divertidas.. vo tenta coloca elas mais, tá... bjaum...

**Natalia Lima: **nem demorei né... o capitulo ta meio paia... mas ah.. espero que tenha gostado.. eu tava meio sem tempo e sem inspiração... fiz o q pude... bjaum...

**Bruna Martins: **gostou desse tbm... tá meio ruinzinhu, eu sei... mas o próximo deve vir melhor... acho que vc vai fika um pouquinhu mais curiosa.. hehehe bjaum

Genti, vcs saum muito fofas e lindas e eu to quase chorando... espero não ter decepcionado ninguém... mas é que romance mesmo vai demorar um pouquinhu, sabe... lá pelo sétimo ano... obrigada mesmo a todas vcs... continuem lendo e comentando, bjaumzaum...


	8. Revelações

**Revelações**

"Eu não entendi patavinhas...", disse Alex.

Estavam no dormitório, era noite e se preparavam para dormir. Lily deitou-se na cama pensativa, enquanto Sarah olhava para uma lua quase cheia.

"Eu não acredito que o Remus falou aquilo...", disse Lily, "Quer dizer, como assim assunto de sangues puros".

"Sei lá... sou mestiça e não sangue puro,...", pensou Alex alto. "Mas parecia realmente sério, quer dizer, viu como todo mundo, que sabia do que eles estavam falando, sumiu".

"Reparei", comentou Lily. "Pode ter haver com aquele grupo, Comensais da Morte... eles são só de sangues-puros, não são... e é tipo de coisa que o Snape entraria...".

"É, tipo, eles não gostam muito de filhos de trouxas, então, bom... é pode ser que estavam falando deles".

Lily ficou calada. Tanta gente preconceituosa no mundo. O sangue não define o que a pessoa é ou deixa de ser... sem lógica... babacas. "Está calada Sarah...".

"Ahn... ah, é que eu estava pensando...", disse, desviando os olhos da lua para encarar as amigas. "Quer dizer, como eles podem falar para a gente não se envolver...".

"Quem?", perguntou Alex distraída.

"Ora, Alex... estamos falando do James, do Remus e do...".

"Sirius... é, mas o que que tem", disse Alex impaciente. "Sabe de alguma coisa?".

"Sei bem pouco...", disse, voltando a olhar a lua. Não percebeu os olhares insistentes das amigas até que Lily se pronunciou.

"E poderia compartilhar o que sabe com a gente?".

Sarah suspirou, voltou a olhar as amigas. "Certo... o que eu sei é que, no meio da noite, na véspera de Natal, meu pai recebeu uma visita, e ficou muito perturbado, muito mesmo. Eu ouvi depois ele explicando para minha mãe". Ela fez uma pausa, levantou-se e se sentou mais perto das amigas."Vocês sabem que o meu pai é sangue-puro, e ele disse que recebeu um convite de se unir à causa deles...".

"Deles, você diz, dos Comensais?", perguntou Alex, sem acreditar.

"É, bom, parece que eles estão recrutando gente, sabe... para a tal causa".

"E que causa é essa?", perguntou Lily, sem saber sentiu um calafrio.

Sarah a encarou, depois olhou para Alex, e depois para Lily novamente. Não sabia como dizer, tentou duas vezes, mas nada saía.

"É contra os trouxas...", disse Lily, tentando incentiva-la a falar, querendo demonstrar uma segurança que estava longe de sentir naquele instante.

"É, bom, Lily, é que eles... bom eles...", suspirou. "Eles querem exterminar todos os filhos de trouxas, essa é a causa... um mundo bruxo só de sangues puros, sem trouxas". Esperou para ver a reação da amiga que não veio. Elas ficaram lá, uma olhando para a outra, tentando digerir a informação.

"Você tá brincando... tem certeza que ouviu bem?", Alex quebrou o silêncio.

"Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa séria dessas", disse Sarah, um pouco irritada. Olhou para Lily. "Meu pai não aceitou, então eles disseram que ele era um traidor... um traidor do sangue, um traidor da causa... ameaçou-o e disse que o Lord não perdoa traidores".

"O lord?", murmurou Lily. "Lord Voldemort?", disse, e sentiu um calafrio, reparou que as outras duas sentiram-se incomodadas também.

"É... mas pelo que eu ouvi agora a pouco, parece que o meu pai não foi o único a recusar...", disse Sarah, pensativa, e tentando animar Lily.

"Mas parece também", lembrou Alex, "que nem todo mundo recusou, como o seu pai...".

"Lily, você está bem?", preocupou-se Sarah. A amiga parecia muito branca.

"Ahn, estou... estou bem... é melhor... é melhor a gente dormir. Cadê a Alice?", perguntou tentando mudar o papo.

"Tá com o Frank", respondeu Sarah, ainda a olhando preocupada.

"Eu estou bem, Sarah, sério... boa noite", deitou-se, mas não teve uma boa noite. Seus sonhos foram invadidos por bruxos encapuzados, por gritos de pavor e marcas de um crânio com uma cobra, que havia visto nos jornais.

OoOoO...OoOoO 

"Mais essa agora", disse Sirius jogando-se no sofá. Ele e os outros estavam sentados em um canto afastado do salão comunal.

"O Ranhoso sabe ser inconveniente", disse James, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Quer dizer, o que deu na cabeça cheia de titica dele para fala aquilo justamente pra todo mundo?".

"Pensando melhor até parece bom...", disse Remus, pensando. "Digo, agora as pessoas vão começar a querer saber do que ele estava falando. Vai deixar de ser algo privado, entendem".

"Hunf... se aquele ministério estúpido não se intrometer", disse James irritado. "Acreditam que eles estão tentando acabar com o meu pai, só porque ele não ficou calado? Vocês viram no jornal o que falaram dele".

"Velho caduco e retrógrado", disse Sirius, também irritado. "Retrógrado são eles... idéias estúpidas daquele ministro sem um pingo de caráter".

"'Não há nada acontecendo... vocês sabem, coisas de antigos baderneiros que não querem a paz'. Não dá para acreditar nele", disse James.

"Acontece que nós, realmente, não podemos fazer muita coisa", disse Remus suspirando. "Acredito que alguém já esteja tomando providencias...".

"Você diz... Dumbledore?", disse James. "É... é bem possível".

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, cada um envolvido com seus próprios pensamentos, até que o sono falou mais alto e eles foram dormir.

OoOoO...OoOoO 

Manhã bem ensolarada. O sol parecia bem mais animado em meados de março. Hogwarts parecia guiar seu humor de acordo com o tempo. Muitos alunos despreocupados organizavam festas, motivos para bagunças que realmente não precisavam de motivos, e também ótimas oportunidades para os solteiros e solteiras arrumarem um par.

"Argh, você tá me cansando Padfoot", disse Remus, andando com os amigos pelo corredor rumo a poções. "Acho que você está ficando obcecado pelo Ranhoso".

"Muito engraçado, Moony", disse Sirius de cara amarrada.

"Bom, Pads não deixa de ter razão, Moony", intrometeu-se James. "Quer dizer, é aquele infeliz que parece obcecado com a gente, dá até para duvidar da opção sexual do rapaz", disse, de modo sério que não enganou ninguém e fez todos rirem.

"Ele tem seguido a gente reparou", lembrou Sirius. "Tá aprontando alguma para a gente".

"Ah é, claro... porque vocês nunca aprontaram com o garoto, são verdadeiros...", começou Remus, sem se preocupar em esconder a cara de descrente.

"Ah, ele não sabe o que o aguarda, Moony", disse Sirius, misterioso. "Ele tá pedindo por uma já faz tempo... eu não esqueci do que ele me chamou no trem, eu não me esqueço das coisas tão facilmente".

"Do que está falando, Sirius?", disse Remus sério. "Vocês estão sempre azarando o coitado, ele ainda te deve algo?".

"Mais do que pode imaginar", disse encerrando a conversa. Remus olhou para James que o olhou de volta. Também não tinha entendido esse surto.

Pararam de frente a sala do prof. Slughorn que estava fechada, e um bolinho de alunos estavam aguardando. Todos se sobressaltaram quando a porta abriu de repente.

"Oh... entrem, entrem... não fiquem parados ai", disse um Slughorn sorridente. "Ah, Sr. Potter e Sr. Black... que prazer tê-los em minha aula, sinto-me privilegiado", disse, meio zombando.

"Sentimos sua falta, professor", disse James, devolvendo na mesma moeda.

"Hoje teremos uma aula mais teórica...", começou Slughorn, quando todos já haviam se acomodado. "Percebi, claramente, a dificuldade de vocês em produzir um antídoto através da formula. Pois bem, vamos então estudar a formula".

"Ah, fala sério... se eu soubesse que ia ser isso, eu nem teria vindo", murmurou James entediado.

"E perder mais uma aula de poções...", disse Remus. "Você precisa dela para os N.I.E.M.s, sabia?".

"Sei... eu sei", disse James suspirando e tentando evitar o sermão. "Eu estou aqui, não estou".

"Então... o que estão esperando?", falou o professor, impaciente. "Peguem suas penas e comecem a anotar".

James olhou para Sirius que já havia abaixado a cabeça sobre a carteira e estava imóvel. Voltou-se para Remus e sorriu.

"É, fazer o que... eu anoto", disse Remus conformado. "Peter, você anota também, tá precisando".

Peter o olhou com cara de poucos amigos, mas começou a copiar.

James sorriu novamente, e debruçou-se sobre a carteira... tinha mais facilidade em apenas ouvir, se conseguisse ficar acordado.

OoOoO...OoOoO 

"Oi, gente!", falou uma empolgada Alex, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius. Era uma noite quente, prenuncio do verão que já se aproximava. Os marotos estavam agrupados no salão comunal da Grifinória.

"Vocês estão sérios hoje! Cadê do Lupin?", perguntou, olhando para os lados.

"Teve que ir para casa", respondeu Sirius, mais concentrado no jornal que estava folheando.

"Por que? A mãe dele piorou de novo?", perguntou um pouco preocupada.

James a olhou curioso, depois sorriu maroto. "Não acha que está interessada demais na vida do Remus, não Alex!".

"Eu... claro que não", disse desviando o olhar e ficando levemente corada, "só perguntei por curiosidade... vocês também, né credo... vêem maldade em tudo, não se pode nem fazer uma pergunta", e saiu de volta ao grupinho de garotas perto da lareira.

"Boa jogada", disse Sirius assim que a viu sair, "assim ela para de fazer tanta pergunta sobre o Remus".

"Nem acreditei que ela ficou sem graça", disse James sorrindo.

"É... sorte nossa", falou Sirius olhando para o relógio. Parecia ansioso, James pode notar.

"O que foi?", perguntou. Sirius o olhou. James estranhou o olhar, daquele que tentam esconder algo.

"Nada, por que?", disse Sirius se virando.

"Ah, eu queria te perguntar... o que você e o Snape estavam falando lá no corredor mais cedo?". James sabia que o amigo estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas sem ele.

"Ah... você viu? Eu não te vi...", tentou disfarçar.

"O que você fez Sirius sem mim", falou James sério, porque provavelmente era sério. Sirius nunca deixaria de contar algo a ele, a não ser se soubesse que ele iria recusar... então provavelmente era sério.

"Anh? Sem você...", tentou ganhar tempo. James o olhou, um olhar penetrante e sério. Sirius não conseguiu encara-lo.

"Sirius, o que você aprontou pra ele?", disse James, daquele jeito que lembrava seu pai.

**OoOoO...OoOoO**

A noite parecia calma, estava silenciosa e o vento brincava com as copas das árvores da floresta proibida. James corria pelos corredores em direção a saída. A lua cheia começava a surgir no céu limpo e estrelado. James continuava a correr, agora mais rápido. 'Mais tempo, mais tempo', pensava. Não sabia dizer quem era mais idiota, se Sirius ou Snape.

Avistou a porta de carvalho e precipitou-se para fora do castelo. Parou, respirou forte. Seu peito ardia pela falta de ar. Olhou em volta, onde estaria aquele idiota. Foi em direção ao salgueiro lutador. Enquanto andava, procurava a silhueta do garoto que tanto odiava. Sim odiava, mas não a ponto de...

Parou. O salgueiro lutador estava imóvel. Só o vento o fazia mexer. James sentiu um arrepio. Ele já havia entrado. Correu em direção ao túnel secreto. Estava escuro, mas conhecia aquele caminho. Começou a andar, o mais rápido e silenciosamente que conseguia. Depois do que lhe pareceram horas, mas que na verdade foram poucos minutos, esbarrou em algo que caiu.

"Snape?", murmurou. O outro fez um barulho estranho e agudo. "Temos que sair daqui, rápido".

"Ele é... Ele é...", gaguejou Snape, mal conseguindo por-se de pé.

"Anda", disse James mais firme, mas Snape não se mexia. James o pegou pelo braço firme e o encarou. "Você quer morrer, idiota?", e o arrastou de volta ao longo do túnel. Ele já sabia, ele já havia visto, tentou, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo de salvar o segredo de Remus.

Ele empurrou Snape para fora do túnel, o salgueiro lutador já devia ter voltado ao normal. Precipitou-se para fora e alguém o ajudou a se levantar enquanto segurava Snape pela gola.

"Você ficou doido?", disse Sirius, depois de James recusar a ajuda. "Entrar no túnel assim?". (N.A.: 'Assim', e na forma humana tá genti... : p).

James endureceu a expressão, e olhou para Snape. "O que você viu?". Snape tentava sem sucesso se desvencilhar das mãos de Sirius.

"Quer saber Potter?", disse, em um tom de deboche, aparentemente curado de seu momento estático. "Eu vi tudo, eu sei do segredinho do seu amigo", disse, sorrindo afetado. "Pobre Lupin... Lupin Lobisomen...".

"Cala boca", gritou James. "Se eu ouvir você falar isso de novo eu vou...".

"Vai o que, Potter?", interrompeu Snape, sorrindo vitorioso. Sirius o largou sem encarar nenhum dos dois. Não sabia o que sentia. Estava cego de ódio, tão cego que não havia parado para pensar em Remus, só queria vingança contra Snape. Arrependimento, remorso, culpa... "Vai fazer o que, hein Potter? Pois saiba que agora eu tenho um trunfo, e vou usa-lo, logo pela manhã todo vão saber, quero ver vocês andarem de cabeça erguida, achando-se os melhores...".

"Sempre irei andar de cabeça erguida quando o assunto for o Remus", disse James, em fúria.

"Ótimo, pois todos irão saber que o monitor, o certinho da Grifinória, não passa de um lobi...".

"Já chega Severo". Todos de viraram sobressaltados. "Não vamos conversar sobre isso aqui".

**OoOoO...OoOoO**

N.A.: Oiiiiiiiiii... gostaram? Nossa, foi um sufoco esse capitulo sair, credo. Heheeh eu sô má, muito má... parei bem no ápice... heheh eu ia continuar, mas eu quero que vocês comentem... senão não saberão quem é a pessoa da última fala... como se não fosse obvio, hhihihi entaum, comentem, please...

Ahá... eu nunca me esqueço de quem comentou... disculpa genti, demorou pacas né... foi mals.. naum me matem...

**Bruna Martins:** Acertou bem na mosca, sim, são sobre comensais, q bom q tá gostando, posta mais, tá bjaum

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Sua fic tbm tá super, eu tô te devendu coments, né. Tá gostando dos personagens? Todos eles tem uma personalidade forte, ô se tem... Sinceramente, eu naum sei o que deu na cabeça da Lily pra namorar o Amus, arg, vai entender, né... Bjaum

**mamai black:** bem rapidin, naum foi possível, mas... antes tarde do que nunca, né... o Remus as vezes tem um ar misterioso, sabe... ele é um daqueles amigos que sempre sabem de tudo o que está acontecendo ao redor, sabe... é por isso que ele é meio conselheiro e a Lily o respeita muito...mas, que bom que gostou, posta mais tá...bjaum

**JhU Radcliffe:** heehe, eu viajei e perdi completamente o foco da fic, disculpa, tá... mas estou aki novamente, e irei me esforçar... hai hai! Continua comentando tá, bjaum

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** eh como dizem os opostos se atraem, hehehhehe... quem sabe, ai ai... o James tipo que fala certas coisas para evitar falazada, como ele fez com a Alex nesse capitulo... ele é demais, ai ai... posta mais, bjaum

gente, suas reviews me motivam a continar escrevendo, pode demorar, mas eu não vo parar, a naum ser que ninguém comente mais, né... : p


End file.
